Bella es el chico
by Ana D Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. Bella ama al fútbol más que a cualquier otra cosa. Por eso cuando su equipo es eliminado necesita tomar medidas extremas: hacerse pasar por su mellizo Emmett ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Si no puedes unirte al enemigo, véncelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Vi esta película hace tiempo y hace unos días se me pasó por la cabeza adaptarla. Espero que les guste.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

 **Si no puedes unirte al enemigo… véncelos**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor pero la sensación de la brisa golpeando mi rostro era gratificante. La arena se metía entre mis dedos mientras corría hacia la portería contraria. Alice llevaba el balón. Ángela no estaba libre, por lo que un movimiento de último momento Ali me dio el pase a mí. Era en un ángulo difícil y no me quedó de otra que anotar de cabeza. De fondo se escuchaban los vítores del grupo de chicos que nos observaban. Celebramos como siempre pero no nos descuidamos porque aún quedaban unos minutos para que se acabara el partido. Aunque ya llevábamos dos goles a favor queríamos meter el tercero. Esta vez fue Ángela la que me entregó el balón y anoté un tercer gol con el que sellamos la victoria. Nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

– ¡Eres increíble!– me halago Ángela por el triplete mientras me arrojaba el balón.

–Si sigues anotando así…esta temporada ganaremos el campeonato– la secundo Alice.

–No exageren, la victoria es un trabajo de equipo– vi como Ánge miraba sobre mi hombro.

–Creo que es momento de desaparecernos– le dijo a Alice. Esta tuvo que moverse un poco porque mi cuerpo le tapaba la visión debido a su pequeño tamaño. Cuando identificó el objetivo hizo una mueca de asco. No tuve que voltearme para saber de quién se trataba. Vi como las dos morenas desaparecían y de un momento a otro el balón me era arrebatado de las manos.

–Ella entra…tira y es gol– dijo él rubio mientras elevaba el balón. Mike Newton, mi novio desde hace tres meses, no es del agrado de Alice. Ella dice que merezco algo mejor.

– ¡Sí! bien hecho– grité

–Buen tiro, que patada eh– se pasaba el balón de una mano a otra. Sus ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña, como si planeara algo.

–Dámelo– trate de alcanzar mi balón.

–Quieta– me contestó cuando alejaba la pelota de mi alcance.

–Dame el balón– le volví a insistir.

– ¡Ah! Mike– de un momento a otro estaba sobre su hombro– ya suéltame–Le golpee la espalda para que me liberara.

–Está bien, está bien a bajo– contestó mientras me soltaba en la arena y caía sobre mí–Lo siento – se disculpó por ser tan brusco.

–Hola – le saludé e inmediatamente le besé.

–Oye…lo estás haciendo muy bien– me felicitó.

–Aww…tú igual. Sabes cuando empezamos a salir no sabías besar– le piqué. Me gustaba molestarle.

–Yo hablaba del fútbol– dijo en tono serio.

–Ah, en serio– seguí yo.

–Claro que si…eres mejor que la mitad de los muchachos del equipo– puntualizó.

–Y tal vez más de la mitad– recalqué. Le volví a besar.

– ¿Cómo que no sabía besar? – preguntó algo preocupado una vez se liberó de mis labios. A veces era tan lento.

–No te preocupes conmigo has aprendido– le conteste para volver a besarle.

.

.

.

.

Zafrina, Bree, Chealse, Claire, Cynthia, Gianna, Ana, Alice y yo caminábamos en dirección a la cancha para nuestro entrenamiento. Cada una envuelta en una conversación diferente.

–Si lo sé– conteste a la pregunta que Alice me había hecho.

–No en serio, no crees que podrías jugar más tiempo en una universidad como Michigan– trató de persuadirme.

–Tal vez pero siempre me he considerado una Tar Heels y voy a ser de las azules de Carolina– dije más entusiasta

– ¡Eso es!– contestó Alice al ver que no me convencería.

–Así se habla– dije mientras empujaba con la cadera a la duende–Oye qué hace el equipo Lacross en nuestro campo– pregunté a Alice cuando vi a los chicos practicando. Estaba claro que Ali no sabía nada por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

–El instituto eliminó nuestro equipo– respondió Ángela quien había aparecido de la nada.

–Espera… ¿qué?– estaba sorprendida.

–Las chicas ya no se interesan– contestó mientras me mostraba la lista de las chicas inscritas en el equipo.

– ¿Y por eso nos eliminan?– sí, éramos pocas pero no lo consideré motivo suficiente para que nos hicieran esto.

–No pueden hacer eso– habló indignada Alice. El resto de las chicas estaban como en estado de shock.

– Lo sé, esto no se queda así– a lo lejos vi al entrenador Clapp. Le dije a las chicas que me siguieran y caminamos a donde se encontraba. Mike estaba en la portería practicando.

–Hola Chicas, hay malas noticias– saludó el profe. Su mirada estaba fija en el equipo masculino de fútbol.

–Malas…esto es una catástrofe– ya me estaba exaltando. _Cálmate Bella así no conseguirás nada me reprendí mentalmente._

–Ahora los buscadores de talentos no podrán vernos jugar– chilló Alice

–Si– la apoyaron las chicas.

–Lo sé...Si hay algo que pueda hacer… díganmelo– dijo el entrenador.

–La verdad hay algo…que nos acepte en el equipo varonil– no había mejor solución, era eso o quedarnos por fuera y lo último no era una opción para mí.

El entrenador estalló en risa. Alice estaba a punto de brincarle encima, Bree se lo impidió–Otra cosa...eso no– dijo una vez se recompuso.

–Entrenador, usted sabe que somos buenas– hablé un tono más alto

–No estoy seguro de que eso es lo que sé– contestó

– ¿Qué?–se quejaron mis compañeras. Si el entrenador no medía bien sus palabras iba a terminar linchado por el equipo y yo no me iba a oponer.

–Solo denos una oportunidad– traté de mediar.

–Si, por favor– hablaron Ángela, Gianna y Zafrina.

–Chicas las clases empiezan en dos semanas. El primer partido lo jugaremos contra Illyria. Es un juego importante… tenemos que ganar–recalcó él.

–Podemos ayudarle a ganar– le aseguré.

–Hola nena– escuché la voz de Mike a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi que venía acompañado de James, Alec, Félix y el resto de los titulares.

–Hola– le saludé

– ¿Qué pasa entrenador? – preguntó

–Las chicas quieren entrar al equipo– les soltó. Ellos estallaron en carcajadas

–No lo dices en serio– habló Mike.

– ¡Dios! – exclamé. Esto era el colmo, hasta mi novio se burlaba de mi idea.

– ¡Ya basta!– les reprendió el entrenador– Son excelentes jugadoras–al menos ahora lo admitía– pero no son tan rápidas como los chicos–la tuvo que regar el coach.

–Uh– se volvieron a burlar los chicos.

–Claro que sí– se defendieron mis compañeras.

–Ni tan atléticas… y no lo digo yo, es un hecho científico. No triunfaran sobre ellos. Es así de sencillo– siguió "echándonos flores" el entrenador.

–Muy bien, Mike eres el capitán del equipo ¿Qué piensas de esto? – pregunté. Lo que dijera iba a ser determinante.

–Que el entrenador ya lo dijo– me contestó. Estaba de guasa.

–Ayer me dijiste que yo era mejor que la mitad del equipo varonil– le grité

– ¡Qué!– exclamaron sus amigotes.

–Yo jamás dije eso– se defendió el muy idiota.

– ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Por qué estas mintiendo! – volví a reclamarle.

–Bella se acabó la discusión– dijo él. Escuché como James le decía "No te dejes amigo". HOMBRES.

–Bien, se acabó la relación. Punto– conteste. Su cara era de asombro. Los chicos dijeron un uh–Vámonos– le dije a mi equipo. Me giré para retirarme de allí antes de cometer un homicidio múltiple.

– ¡Espera! – Me gritó Mike–…no seas así Bella, no me gustaría que te lastimen– ¿En verdad pretendía qué le disculpase?

–Aw–dije– ¡Qué te jodan! – le espeté mientras le arrojaba el balón a la cara. El entrenador sonó su el silbato.

–Vamos a practicar– gritó Clapp.

.

.

.

Luego de una larga charla con Ángela y Alice para encontrar alguna solución a nuestro problema y de varios "te lo dije" por parte de esta última, me marché a casa. En realidad la ruptura con Mike no me había afectado tanto como debió hacerlo. Quizás no estaba enamorada de él como creía estarlo. Al menos no fue mucho el tiempo que perdí al lado de semejante lastra de hombre. Estaba muy triste por no haber podido salvar el equipo. Tenía mi ipod a un volumen moderado para poder escuchar también lo que me rodeaba. Wasteland de Matt White sonaba en mis oídos cuando escuché como llamaban a Emmett.

– ¡Emmett, Emmett!–me pregunto qué habrá hecho esta vez el diablillo. Yo mientas tanto caminaba hacia la puerta principal y cambiaba el balón de una mano a otra.

–Auch– me quejé cuando sentí que alguien me halaba de la mochila. Era Jessica, la novia de Emm. Llevaba una blusa muy escotada para mostrar mejor sus "atributos", un pantalón ajustado, sus sandalias con un tacón mortal y unos lentes de sol. Siempre me he preguntado de dónde la sacó mi hermano.

–Ah eres tú… ¡Qué horror!... Tú y tu hermano se parecen por atrás– dijo ella. Mi mello Emmett y yo nos parecíamos bastante, aunque con el pasar de los años él había crecido un poco más, casi un metro ochenta y cinco, y es un poco más robusto que yo. Teníamos el mismo color de piel, cabello y ojos. –Es por tu carencia de curvas– agregó luego de estudiarme de arriba abajo. Mis ropas deportivas, el jacket con capucha (una talla más grande) y mi gorra con la bandera de Inglaterra no estaban hechas para resaltar "mi figura". Obviamente me pudo confundir con Emm.

–Ah, Hola Jessica es un gusto verte–dije con falso entusiasmo.

–Estoy buscando a Emmett, ¿Dónde está? –Que descaro el de este intento de mujer. Primero me insulta y luego me pregunta por mi hermano.

–No lo sé– dije a secas.

–Recuérdale a tu hermano que tiene suerte de ser parte de mi vida– cada vez se superaba a ella misma– y que me llame si quiere seguir en ella, está bien–dijo.

–Vale, ¿Cuál es tu teléfono 1 800 PUTA? – no pude evitarlo, suelo ser muy vengativa. Me reí.

–Ninini– contestó ella. La vi marcharse a su auto convertible rojo cereza con un movimiento de caderas excesivo.

–Esta va a lograr grandes cosas– pensé en voz alta. Caminé lo que quedaba hasta la puerta principal y cuando entré vi una imagen que por poco me traumatiza de por vida. Renné, mi madre, llevaba un conjunto de blazer y falda celeste encendido. Con eso no se perdería en ningún lugar.

–Ahhh tengo una sorpresa para ti– dijo ella. Estaba a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos. Que inmadura resultaba la mayoría del tiempo.

–Es por eso que no traigo amigas a la casa– le contesté–Mamá, ahora no, tuve un día difícil– alegue mientras me acercaba a las escaleras con el fin de escabullirme a mi habitación.

–Esto es lo que necesitas para alegrarte– no se dio por vencida y me detuvo antes de que lograra mi salida.

–Está bien– acepté a regañadientes. Entonces me cubrió los ojos.

–No vayas a abrir los ojos– me advirtió e hizo que caminara a ciegas.

–No lo haré

–Ojos cerrados, ojos cerrados– comenzó a canturrear.

–Ok.

–Cerrados cerrados– siguió cuando retiro sus manos de mi rostro.

–Están cerrados

– ¡Sorpresa! – Abrí los ojos y en sus manos tenía un vestido blanco con unas hombreras exageradas– Vestidos preciosos para tu presentación en sociedad– ahora sostenía uno rosa. Puaj, lo que me faltaba: Encaje.

–Mamá ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces… no me interesa ser una debutante. Es completamente arcaico– reproché. ¿Por qué nunca me escucha? Odio ese tipo de actividades.

–Cómo puedo tener una hija que solo le interesa patear un balón lodoso todo el día– chilló mi madre indignada con las manos en las caderas.

–Pues tu mundo se acaba de arreglar, mamá–suspiré– Mi equipo es historia– me giré

– ¿Qué? No más fútbol– le escuché decir mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

–Sí, así es, no más futbol– me detuve en el primer escalón.

– ¡Qué triste! – dijo ella pero no se le notaba ni una pizca de tristeza.

–Si ya veo que te duele mucho– contesté sarcásticamente.

–Bueno a Mike le encantará que te pongas esto–empezó de nuevo con su perorata.

–Otra razón más para no ponérmelo, terminé con él– le solté.

– ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? – eso sí le había afectado.

–No quiero hablar de eso– dije mientras ya me encontraba en el siguiente piso.

–Pero es tan guapo…fuerte y musculoso y lindo– comenzó a divagar.

–Por qué no sales tú con él, mamá– hablé más alto de lo que pretendía. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

–No– se quedó pensativa ¿En serio? –No podría– dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro hacia el salón con los vestidos. A veces pienso que tiene problemas psicológicos.

.

.

.

– Hola Emm– saludé a mi hermano una vez llegue a su cuarto. Me senté en su cama.

–Hola– me respondió entre tanto rebuscaba unas cosas y las metía como fuera en un maletín.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

–Aja– me contestó distraído.

–Jessica vino a buscarte, arg– le dije con mi cara de fastidio recordando su voz nasal.

–Mmm

–Oye por qué sales con ella– no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para aclarar mis dudas.

–Está muy buena– arqueé una ceja–cosa de hombres– dijo. Aún seguía buscando cosas en su cuarto.

–Arg… pero es de lo peor–conteste e hice como si me estuvieran dando arcadas.

–Jajaja– se carcajeó. Tomo su maleta y la arrojó por la ventana. ¿Qué pretendía?

–Emm sabes qué para eso existen las puertas– le aclaré mientras señalaba el marco de la puerta.

–Pero mamá podría verme. Ella cree que estoy con papá y papá cree que estoy con mamá– tomó su guitarra y la metió en su estuche– En dos días pensaran que me voy al internado. Eso es lo bueno del divorcio.

–Espera… a dónde iras– agarró una soga y la amarró en la manigueta del estuche.

–A Londres, un par de semanas– contestó

–O sea a Londres Inglaterra– me miró feo. _¿Qué otro Londres? Da_.

–Si– dijo como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años–La banda logró una participación en un festival.

–Entiendo y que vas a hacer con el insti.

–Yo estaba esperando que me ayudaras en eso– bajaba su guitarra con sumo cuidado con la ayuda de la soga que le había atado–Podrías hacer la voz de mamá llamar a Illyria y decir que estoy enfermo. Algo que suene como a dos o tres semanas… como el mal de las vacas locas– en serio mi hermano es idiota.

–Emm te acaban de correr de Cornwall por no ir. Esta no es la mejor manera de empezar– le reprendí. Tal vez no era la mayor pero tenía que hacer algo.

–Oye, yo quiero ser músico. La última vez que pregunté no necesitaban trigonometría–punto a su favor– Además si quieres perseguir tus sueños a veces debes romper las reglas, no– otro punto más.

–Sabes el porcentaje de bandas qué en verdad logran tener éxito– era mi último esfuerzo.

–Probablemente el mismo porcentaje que las jugadoras de fútbol– Auch. Golpe bajo–Te veré en dos semanas– dijo cuando salía por la ventana.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – grité al escuchar su llanto lastimero. De seguro se había dado un buen golpe.

– Estabas hablando con tu hermano– ¡Dios! casi muero del susto. Mi madre estaba en la puerta y llevaba un vestido con ella.

– No– contesté sin pensarlo– Si– me corregí. _Invéntate algo, invéntate algo_ me repetí mentalmente– Por teléfono, está con papá– Tomé el teléfono e hice como si hubiese alguien en la línea– Adiós papá– Muchas veces pienso que mi madre vive en un mundo de fantasía, con unicornios y todo. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de mi mentira tan descarada?

– Imagina estamos en el club campestre…Anuncian tu nombre y sales con este vestido, tata– y dale con lo mismo.

– Ugh. Nop, lo siento mamá juré nunca ponerme vestido.

– A veces pienso que deberías mejor ser tu hermano–dijo y se fue molesta. Me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba la peinadora de mi hermano. En ella había una foto de él con la misma gorra que yo cargaba en estos momentos. Recuerdo que me la regaló hace unos meses luego que le rogara por ella. El parecido entre ambos era bastante.

– Um, sabes que si no puedes unirte al enemigo… véncelos– Oh si, se me había ocurrido una gran idea y sabía a quién acudir para que me ayudara con mi plan.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿La sigo?**

 **Se les quiere un montón *-***


	2. Emmett Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **A petición de Aylen Cullen, yasmin-cullen, xiomycullen, dulce sangre azul, as sejmet, theff rose, Lula11 aquí les traigo el siguiente capi de esta historia.**

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **Emmett Swan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

Luego de que corté la llamada con Alice me vestí con una falda jeans, una blusa de tiritas negra, un chaleco rojo y mis converse negras. Salí de casa lo más rápido que pude sin que mi madre se percatara. Una hora después estaba en la casa de los Brandon, Alice había llamado a Ángela para que también fuera. Les expliqué mi loca idea y en lugar de reírse de mí, que sería lo más normal, ellas decidieron darme su incondicional apoyo. Ambas me acompañaron a ver a Paul, un estilista muy reconocido de la zona, que por coincidencias de la vida es primo de Ángela y el encargado de mantener el hermoso cabello de Alice. Pero a diferencia de su prima y su clienta favorita, él parecía estar en desacuerdo con mi idea.

–Jajaja…jajaja– se rió él mientras atendía a Heidi– ¿quieres qué te ayude a transformarte en tu hermano? – iba a ser una tarea un poco difícil.

–Ya te lo dije, voy a ir a Illyria como Emmett, entraré al equipo varonil de fútbol y en doce días voy a vencer al equipo varonil de Cornwall– le expliqué de nuevo. La idea me emocionaba y por un momento estuve a punto de ponerme a dar saltitos, creo que estar mucho tiempo con Alice y mamá me estaban afectando.

–Vale, creo que ha recibido un pelotazo en la cabeza– dijo

–Sabes que puedo hacerlo Paul– renegué.

–Ya…excepto por la voz, los ademanes y los pechos…–señaló. Miré hacia mis pechos, no los había tomado en cuenta. Eran de un tamaño mediano, los cubrí con mi chaqueta roja. _Como si sirviera de algo_ – y la mentalidad– continuó alegando Paul

–Eso no importa. Nadie en Illyria conoce a Emmett… no verían la diferencia– me defendió Ángela. Punto a mi favor.

–Sabrán que es una chica– siguió Paul

– ¡Oh, vamos Paul!– hice el puchero que me enseñó Alice, ese que ella usaba conmigo o cualquier otra persona para conseguir lo que quisiese.

– ¡Si, vamos Paul!– rogaron mis amigas

– ¡Si, vamos Paul!– nos ayudó Heidi

–Está bien, está bien. Veré que puedo hacer– aceptó por fin. Ángela y Alice chocaron las cinco, yo hice lo propio con Heidi.

.

.

.

(Leer con la canción Love is All Around - The Tea Queens)

Así fue como empezó mi cambio radical. Paul buscó diferentes tipos de bigotes y cosas que me hicieran ver masculino. Los bigotes quedaron descartados porque ninguno le convenció. Me recortó un poco el cabello para hacer mi labor más fácil cuando me colocara la peluca. Tuve que practicar como caminar, hablar, gesticular y todas esas cosas que hacen los chicos. Muchas veces me pillaron y otras realmente me asusté. Hasta practiqué un saludó con un chico en la calle, lo hice demasiado fuerte provocándome un dolor espantoso en los pechos. En vista que mis pechos eran un problema para ser un "chico", Paul consiguió una especie de cinta gruesa de color crema para hacerlos menos notorios, al punto que parecía un chico normal. Era incomodo pero me la aguante, después de todo yo me había metido en esto solita. Incluso me dio unas plantillas que se usaban dentro de los zapatos para que me viera unos cinco centímetros más alta, obviamente no los podría usar durante las práctica porque disminuiría mi desempeño.

El uniforme de Emmett me quedaba un poco grande por ende tuve que conseguir un par nuevos. Empaqué todas las cosas que necesitaría por estas dos semanas que viviría en Illyria, muchas otras estaban en la casa de Paul. Eso nos evitaba problemas. Estuve a punto de olvidar mis tampones, los coloque dentro de los zapatos extra que llevaba. Tome las maletas, mi balón y prácticamente corrí a la puerta principal. Justo cuando veía la luz al final del pasillo, metafóricamente hablando, mi madre me pilló.

–Bella. ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó

–Mamá ya te lo dije. Me voy dos semanas a casa de papá–dije sin voltearme. Era despistada pero no podía arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Rogaba mentalmente porque no le diera por llamar a Charlie y preguntarle. Contaba con que siguiera molesta con él.

–No, no me lo dijiste– ya se ponía en planes. Maldije internamente– y no vas a ir– Me voltee y la vi sentada en la mesa con su juego de té. Vestía un conjunto amarillo con un broche de flor en el mismo tono ¿Quién la asesoraba? Caminé hacia ella – Apenas si lo hemos pasado juntas este verano. Así que puedes deshacer el equipaje–sentenció.

–Vale mamá–me detuve cuando estaba junto a ella– He pensado en lo que has dicho– traté de parecer lo más inocente y sincera que pude– Y sabes que Jessica estará allí toda la semana con Emmett– el rostro de Renné se estaba iluminando– y no se… quizás ella me aconsejará los secretos de las debutantes– ¡DIOS! ¡No podía creer que yo había dicho eso! _Situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas_.

– ¡Hija, eso es maravilloso!– Renné estaba muy contenta.

– ¡Qué sí! – intente parecer igual de emocionada. Puaj, ni loca pasaría más de cinco minutos cerca de Jessica y menos si con ello estuviera involucrada la palabra "debutante". Pero eso no lo tenía que saber mi madre.

– Bueno, sé que lo pasarás muy bien– dijo mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Mi táctica había resultado– Bueno, está el baile formal, el almuerzo y te he comentado el acto benéfico de la semana próxima– su sonrisa era inmensa, como la del Gato de Cheshire, el de Alicia en el país de la maravillas – ¡Vamos a montar una feria!– dijo con mucha ilusión.

– ¿No me digas?–le seguí y resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos

– Tu hermano prometió asistir– continúo. _Ese iba a ser un problema_ – Recuérdaselo cuando le veas, de acuerdo–si supiera.

– Ya – le respondí

– ¡Ah mi pequeñita! –en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacer su baile de la victoria.

– Te quiero– me despedí

– Por fin serás una jovencita casadera– continuó y yo huí lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

.

Estaba parada frente al espejo me miré desde los pies a la cabeza: los zapatos negros, el pantalón crema, la camisa celeste, el chaleco azul con el logo del insti, la corbata roja con rayas crema, mi rostro, el cabello corto…parecía un chico. Paul me llevó al insti debido a que ni Alice ni Ángela podían llevarme. ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? No lo duden ni por un momento. Ya frente al cole me atacaron las dudas. Había muchos alumnos, un mar de gente. Momento del espectáculo. Baje del coche como lo haría un chico. Hasta que…

–Oye ¿crees qué podré hacerlo? –le pregunté a Paúl una vez salió del auto. A veces era muy insegura.

–Sí, seguro… por supuesto–ahora el parecía más convencido con la idea que yo. Tome aire, recogí mi maletín y el folder donde tenía el mapa del insti, el reglamento y el número de mi habitación.

–Qué pasa– me dijo un chico que pasaba en frente. Una vez salió de mi campo de visión entre en crisis.

– ¡Oh Dios, este lo sabe! – arrojé el cartapacio al suelo y entre al auto.

– _Quieres relajarte. No sabe nada_ –dijo Paul quien también entró al coche.

– ¡Vámonos rápido! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

– _Solo te ha saludado_

– ¡Ha sido una mala idea!

– _No, no volveremos a casa_

– ¡Vámonos!

– ¡ _Cállate ya!_

– ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Lo sabe!

– _No, no ha pasado tanto tiempo_

– ¡Es una mala idea! ¡Ha sido idea tuya!

– ¡ _Tú me lo pediste!_

– ¡Es por tu culpa!

– _Soy un buen amigo_

–Llévame a casa.

– _Te arregle el pelo_

– ¡Ahora! Da marcha atrás

– _Te maquillé_

–Marcha atrás, Marcha atrás

– _Y te aseguro que no se va a notar_

–Quiero irme. ¡Cállate de una vez!

– ¡ _Eres caprichosa!_

–No, no, no

– _No nos vamos_

– ¡Déjame! –me quejé cuando Paul empezó a empujarme.

– ¡ _Fuera!_

– ¡Hey!

– _Solo era amable_

–Vale– tomé mi cartapacio. Paul salió por la misma puerta que yo.

–Repasémoslo una vez más. Prueba el habla– habló Paul. Yo carraspee para hacer mi voz más gruesa.

–Aaa. Hola, qué pasa. Soy Emmett–sonreí al ver que me había salido bastante creíble.

–Bien– me felicitó– Veamos como caminas– di unos cuantos pasos como había aprendido en mis muchas investigaciones de campo. Paúl me colocó la otra maleta en el hombro.

–Ahora escupe– lo hice. Era asqueroso pero tenía que hacerlo.

– ¡Estoy orgulloso! – su cara reflejaba su alegría me dio un fuerte abrazo. Parecíamos dos nenas.

– ¡Apártate!– le golpee con el folder para que se separara. No quería que el plan se arruinara.

– Recuerda: dentro de cada chica hay un chico…bueno eso no era así pero tú me entiendes–dijo. Solo di unos cuantos pasos cuando me llamó.

– Espera– Me arrojo el balón de fútbol. ¡ _Qué despistada soy_! – Se buen chico– culminó su discurso.

.

.

.

Las chicas y chicos me miraban raro. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Hasta, los que supuse eran, administrativos me observaban de manera extraña. De fondo escuchaba la banda de música del instituto, interpretaban la canción Good Girl, Bad Boy de Junior más quede en medio del desfile. Cuando entre al edificio que servía de dormitorios para los chicos aun resonaba la música en mis oídos. Nadie estaba quieto, todos a mi paso hacían algún tipo de actividad. Desde cargar cosas a jugar con un frisbee.

– Puedo hacerlo– me repetía en voz alta–Soy un chico… soy un chico machote. Soy un tío duro y muy machote– me daba ánimos. Seguí mi camino. Un par de chicos se arrojaban entre sí un balón de fútbol americano, otro practicaba con su violonchelo dentro de su cuarto debido a lo abarrotado que se encontraba el pasillo. Hasta hockey. Me estaba saturando, deseaba llegar pronto al cuarto 234, mi habitación durante las siguientes dos semanas. Llevaba las llaves en las manos para abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible. Entre de golpe al cuarto, recosté mi frente a la puerta y luego me giré al notar que no me encontraba sola. ¡DIOS! Había tres chicos en la habitación. _¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar? Era un dormitorio de chicos._ Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin aliento. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos alborotados, unos preciosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto estaba sin sudadera, solo llevaba puesto su buzo gris. Parecía el mismísimo adonis, un dios griego traído desde el Olimpo para martirizarme. Los otros dos se encontraban jugando frente a la PC. El más cercano era rubio de piel clara y alto llevaba un buzo azul y un suéter blanco sin mangas. El otro era de piel morena y cabello largo de color negro traía un suéter rojo y unos short de gimnasia. Ambos bastantes guapos pero no más que el ojiverde. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas por lo que traté de pensar en otra cosa.

– ¡Hola! –mi voz salió aguda. Carraspeé– ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? – Estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se me cae el juego de llaves– ¿Sois mi compañero de cuarto? – pregunté. Camine a la cama más cercana y deposité mis cosas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó el adonis.

–Emmett Swan– respondí

–Soy Edward Cullen– se presentó él. Me tendió la mano y yo lo hale hacia mí. Un tipo de saludo que practique antes. _OMG, sus músculos_. Iba a ir al infierno –Vale– me dijo al demorarme en soltarle–Está bien, está bien– me empujó.

–Vale– le liberé por fin. El rubio me miraba extrañado.

–Ellos son Jasper–señalo a el rubio– y Laurent – era el moreno–Están en el dormitorio de al lado. Ambos asintieron a modo de saludo. ¿En serio? Iba a compartir la habitación con Edward, estaba en las nubes.

–Sí, El dormitorio de los de primer ingreso esta por ahí. Palillo– se burló Jasper. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy bonito.

–En serio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Laurent. Obviamente había notado algo extraño en mí.

–Voy dos cursos adelantados– me apresuré en mentir–Soy listo, shh– y me senté en la cama, más bien casi caí de ella. Edward me miraba raro. Tenía que dejar de comportarme como una chica embobada si no quería que me descubriesen o pensaran que era gay, para el caso.

–Por cierto, sabes cuándo empiezan las pruebas para fútbol– le pregunté. Me senté de la forma más varonil que pude. Él estaba sacando unas cosas de su mochila. Los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se marcaban.

–A las 12. ¿Tú juegas?

–Por supuesto. Delantero centro, soy un goleador– alardee. Me levanté dispuesta a arreglar mis cosas y a la vez para dejar de mirar el dorso cincelado de mi compañero de cuarto.

–Y tú también juegas al fútbol, hermano…colega…amigo– suelo irme de palabras cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Me regañé por mi actitud.

–Si– escuché la risa de Edward–Juego de interior, Jasper y Laurent son centrocampistas– continuó.

–Genial– me giré para verle y volví de nuevo mi atención a mis objetos personales. En ese momento paso algo horrible. Se me olvidó ser más cuidadosa al desempacar mis cosas.

– ¡Oye! Por qué llevas tampones en la bota– MALDICIÓN. MALDICIÓN. Quería decir algo para salirme de este lio pero mis neuronas no querían trabajar. _Trágame tierra_.

– Ah, ah…ah– parecía un pez fuera del agua– Sufro hemorragias nasales– dije lo primero que se me ocurrió luego de que mis células nerviosas volvieron a funcionar.

– ¿Te los metes por la nariz?– escuché la voz incrédula de Jasper. Me volví para enfrentarle y traté de estar lo más serena posible.

– Si – dije como si fuera de lo más normal– ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo habéis hecho?– ellos negaron. Sus caras no tenían precio.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Beckham siempre lo hace– _pobre David._

– ¿En serio? –Edward dudaba. Ni pensar que estaba en lo correcto.

–Si–repetí–Mira les enseñaré como se hace–tomé uno de manera brusca y otro tampón salió volando. Ellos retrocedieron como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa sobre la faz de la tierra–Le quitas esto–arrojé el estuche–…bueno y lo que queda lo metes así–No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo introduje en mi fosa nasal–Lo absorbe todo.

–Jajajajaja– rompieron a reír, más bien se doblaban de la risa. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

–Estas de broma– dijo Laurent.

–Es asqueroso– habló Edward

–Uh, chico tu compañero está loco–Jasper compadeció a Edward.

–Todavía es algo nuevo– medio que me defendió Edward. Convencerlos de que era un "chico normal" iba a ser realmente difícil.

.

.

.

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo y hacía demasiado calor. Edward, Jasper y Laurent iban con el uniforme del insti, al igual que muchos otros de los muchachos reunidos en el campo. Yo iba con un buzo y una sudadera gris una talla más grande. Había otros chicos que aspiraban a un puesto como yo.

–Empezaremos la temporada como acabamos la última– comenzó su discurso el entrenador Demetri Dinklage. Llevaba un uniforme negro y su gorra negra, el silbato colgado al cuello y la lista de los inscritos– con fuerza. Tú– señaló a un muchacho al lado mío– ¿Qué eres? el enano de la familia–le molestó. Pasó de largo y observó a un chico gordo que se encontraba a mi otro costado. Se sacó la gorra y se la reacomodo.

–Bien Camisetas y descamisados– se llevó el silbato a los labios pero antes que silbara hablé.

–Con permiso señor. Yo tengo que ser camiseta–dije

– ¿Qué? – se le notaba molesto

–Soy alérgico al sol– inventé

–Con que alérgico al sol– estaba serio.

–Así es. Tremendamente alérgico. Mortalmente alérgico– seguí con mi blasfemia.

–Aquí en Illyria nos gusta complacer a todos. Así que te seguiré con un parasol, de acuerdo mariposon– se burló. Por un momento pensé que me negaría la petición. Observo sus notas– Serás camiseta– sentenció. Respiré aliviada–Bien chicos adelante– volvió a sonar el silbato.

.

.

.

–123 golpea 123 golpea– estábamos en dos líneas con un balón en medio. Al que debíamos patear a la vez. Luego corrimos alrededor de los conos, unos obstáculos, corrimos de lados. Practicábamos pases entre nosotros. Y un montón de actividades más. Estaba agotada…con todo y que hacía ejercicio diariamente. Para cuando hacían las pechadas yo ya estaba regada en el suelo.

–Descansad muchachos–me levanté y quedé de rodillas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Quería quitarme la sudadera porque el calor era asfixiante– He visto mucha energía y un gran compromiso eso enorgullece a un entrenador– me puse de pie y me uní al círculo– Ahora voy a repartirlos en grupo a y grupo b. Los del grupo b no minimicéis. Forman parte del equipo como los del grupo a, claro que jugareis menos partidos– era el momento de la verdad– Cheney, Yorkie, Raoul, Biers, Swan– me entregó una camiseta amarilla–Grupo B. Al resto en hora buena, estáis en el grupo A– No lloré porque había mucho público, además no me ayudaría a entrar al equipo titular. Mi estado anímico se encontraba muy por debajo del suelo.

.

.

–Hora de ducharse–dijo Raoul una vez entramos al vestidor.

– ¡Todos juntos!–dije, creo que mi plan obvio muchos detalles importantes. Intenté escapar del lugar pero terminé chocando de frente con Jasper que ya se encontraba en paños menores, golpee también a Laurent y no me toco de otra que caminar hacia las duchas. Laurent me pasó una toalla. _Dios si aún te acuerdas de mí haz que ocurra algo._

–Swan– escuche la voz del coach Demetri a mis espaldas–Tú no te ducharas– no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Luego la rectifique en una mueca extraña. _Gracias Dios_ , agradecí mentalmente.

–De acuerdo–contesté

–El director Vulturi quiere verte en su despacho– continuó.

–Ujum– respondí mientras le entregaba la toalla y salía a toda prisa del vestidor.

.

.

Mi caminata a la dirección me dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar a que se debería esta reunión con el director. Y mi mente _muy optimista_ no encontró mejor respuesta que la opción de que me habían descubierto.

–Se acabó, lo saben– rezongue una vez estuve en el interior del despacho del director. Vi la oportunidad de quitarme la cinta de tela que llevaba enrollada sobre mis pechos, me estaba matando–El expediente de Emmett–pensé en voz alta. Me levanté del asiento con mi tarea a medio terminar, no sabía en qué momento llegaría el director y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo. La puerta se encontraba de espaldas a mí por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. Abrí la primera gaveta y busque el expediente de mi hermano– No podría ser más gordo– refunfuñe una vez di con el dichoso folder. Fue en ese momento que escuché el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Me había metido en serios problemas.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Continuo? Pobre Bella se mete en unos líos.**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **Si desean preguntar algo pueden enviarme un PM o un mensaje en fb.**

 **Se les quiere un montón.**


	3. Una ducha uregente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Espero que les guste el capi.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

.

 **Una ducha urgente**

.

 **BPOV**

Mi respiración era errática una vez llegué a mi habitación. Por suerte ni Edward ni sus amigos se encontraban en la misma. Cerré con picaporte para evitar ser sorprendida mientras me desvestía. Corrí a donde se encontraban mis cosas y rebusqué hasta dar con las toallitas húmedas, en este momento mi tabla de salvación. Ni por asomo se comparaba a un baño de agua caliente, que en realidad era lo que pedía a gritos mis músculos, pero estaba descartada la idea de ir a las duchas. Una vez, más o menos, aseada me vestí de manera informal para bajar a almorzar algo. Mi mente no dejaba de reproducir lo que hace poco acababa de ocurrirme.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada infraganti. Coloqué el expediente de mi hermano en el gabinete y lo cerré de inmediato pero cuando me disponía a sentarme sentí un tirón. La venda se había atorado con la gaveta. DEMONIOS._

– _¡Sr Swan!–escuché la voz de un hombre. Hice una pose rara para mantenerme cerca del gabinete sin parecer sospechoso…digo sospechosa. Hasta yo ya me estaba confundiendo_

– _¿Qué?–pregunté. Arrojé la camiseta amarilla del equipo B sobre el trozo de tela que sobresalía de mi pecho en un intento por ocultarla de la vista del tipo que tenía en frente._

– _Aro Vulturi, soy el director– Hizo un tipo de reverencia a modo de saludo. De unos cuarenta y tantos, calvo, con barba y lentes de pasta. Llevaba pantalón de vestir y saco negro, camisa blanca adornada con una pajarita roja– Mucho gusto en conocerlo– se acercó a donde me encontraba– Mucho gusto– recalcó._

– _¡Qué tal señor!– estrechamos las manos– Supe que quería verme–dije. Él apoyo su codo en el gabinete, la misma extraña pose que mantenía yo._

– _Quería darle la bienvenida. ¡Bienvenido a Illyria, Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido a Illyria!–Canturreó. Este tipo sí que era raro._

– _Um– fingí una sonrisa_

– _Solo te llame para darte la bienvenida y saber cómo te sientes– continuó_

– _Me siento excelente solo que… ocupado por ser un muchacho–Mi mente trabajaba en cómo salir de semejante aprieto._

– _Ser un muchacho– repitió– Claro, veamos tu expediente. Emmett_

– _Ujum–me hice a un lado del mueble_

– _Parece que está atascado– dijo al ver que la gaveta no cedía. Yo disimulé que le ayudaba y en el momento preciso en que fui liberada camine unos pasos para esconder el maldito trozo de tela– Bien veamos– reacomodé mi cabello–Bien… ¡te atrape!–palidecí. "Y según tú estabas preparada para lo peor" me reprendió la consciencia._

– _Ya sé que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director pero no aceptare que me digas que no. A ver siéntate en la silla del director– Respiré aliviada, si seguía así lo más seguro es que moriría de un paro cardiaco–Vamos siéntate, siéntate– me señalo la gran silla de cuero negro. Golpeo mi espalda con demasiada fuerza o quizás me dolió más de lo debido por lo exhausta que estaba. Mientras me acomodaba en la reconfortable silla el director se sentó sobre su escritorio. Tenerlo demasiado cerca me incomodaba ¿Acaso desconocía las reglas sobre no invadir el espacio vital? – Y dime Emmett Swan ¿te gusta nuestro instituto?_

– _Es bonita– Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¡Quería irme ya!_

– _Ya te inspiraste en el negro azabache y el rojo carmesí– me mostró una placa con el escudo del instituto._

– _Claro que si– toqué la placa y él la alejó de mí lo más rápido que pudo._

– _¡Oye! ¡No toque eso nunca jamás! ¡No lo hagas!– dejó la placa en su lugar. Se levantó y saltó a la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio ¿No se daba cuenta que con sus actos solo causaba sospechas sobre lo mal de su estado mental? –Sabes Emmett yo también fui un alumno de transferencia… un día cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la tierra–Traté de sonreír, sus chistes eran malos. ¡Qué suerte que no fuese esa su profesión! – Jajaja. Así que tengo especial interés en los alumnos que nos transfieren a este instituto. Soy como el gran hermano extraoficial y que no te sorprenda si me aparezco sin anunciarme para ver cómo vas– para rematar mi suerte ahora contaba con que el director me tuviese bajo la mira._

– _Sí, siempre es bienvenido– dije como si no me importara en lo más mínimo._

– _Ahora… fuera– No lo tuvo que repetir. Prácticamente corrí a la puerta, salí y cerré la misma. Iba tan distraía que no noté que alguien estaba justo en mi camino hasta que choque con ella._

– _Disculpa– dije. Era una rubia muy simpática de ojos azules. Si no estuviera tan asustada mi autoestima hubiese descendido varios niveles. Parecía modelo._

– _Estoy bien, no te preocupes–me respondió. Nos dedicamos a recoger las cosas que en mi apuro habían caído al suelo._

– _Fue mi culpa–dije_

– _¿Que está pasando?– ¡No de nuevo! dije en mi fuero interno. Era el director– ¡Ah! conociendo al sexo opuesto. No es así. La dinámica entre hombre y mujer. Toda esa tensión sexual– Esto debía ser una broma muy cruel. Sentí la mirada fija de la chica con la que había tropezado. Allá arriba alguien se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con lo que me pasaba– Todo eso es parte de la experiencia de la preparatoria. Sigan, sigan, por favor pero que sea limpio. La abstinencia es la clave la mejor manera de no… a si– y se marchó. Escuche la risa de la chica con la que tropecé. Al parecer ella estaba de muy buen humor, yo solo deseaba que la tierra me tragase._

– _¿Siempre es así de amistoso? –pregunté. Jamás en mis diecisiete años había conocido un director tan extraño._

– _¿Hablas en serio? Así es cuando es grosero– No quería averiguar cuando fuese amable._

– _Muy bien– Me puse de pie y fue entonces que vi sus zapatos–oye que bonitos zapatos–dije sin pensar._

– _¿Te gustan? Los compré en Antropology–dijo ella de lo más natural._

– _¿En serio? ¿Hay también venden zapatos?– había ido muchas veces con Alice y Ánge, para ser más claros era arrastrada por mis amigas, cuando ellas necesitaban renovar su colección de accesorios. Aunque luego de muchas salidas ya le estaba agarrando el gusto. Solo a eso, a los vestidos no._

– _Si claro, junto a los accesorios–Contestó. Fue cuando me percaté que una vez más se me había ido la lengua._

– _Aquí están tus libros–hablé para zanjar el asunto. Era mejor hacerlo pronto para evitar que advirtiera mi indiscreción._

– _Gracias_

– _Bueno yo creo voy a... –mi mente se quedó en blanco–Iré con algún amigo o algo. Es todo– dije para retirarme de su presencia._

– _Aja– respondió._

 _Cuando me dispuse a salir de la dirección la secretaria, la Sra. Cope, una mujer regordeta y de cabellos rojizos me dio una mirada inquisitiva. Al parecer había estado al pendiente de nuestra conversación y ella si se percató de mi extraño comportamiento._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

.

.

La cafetería de Illyria no difería mucho de la de Cornwall a excepción de una cosa. ¿Cuál? El director Vulturi era el encargado de despachar la comida. Era espeluznante saber que me lo podría topar en los pasillos como para ahora tener que soportar su presencia durante la hora de la comida.

–Aquí tienes manzana y un gran sándwich– me dijo sonriente mientras depositaba los alimentos sobre la bandeja que llevaba. No dude ni un segundo para salir pitando. Divise a Edward y a los chicos y me encamine hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

– ¡Hola amigos! ¿Puedo sentarme? gracias– No sé ni para que pregunte si igual me senté con ellos–Eso de la selección es un fraude– comencé a quejarme– Por favor ponerme en segunda línea, ridículo. Tengo razón o no tengo razón– Ninguno contestó. Una vez más quedaba en vergüenza frente a ellos–Lo del juego contra Cornwall va a ser interesante ¿verdad? – comenté lo primero que se me pasó por la mente para alivianar el ambiente.

– ¿Por qué crees que será interesante? – cuestionó Edward

–Bueno mi hermana estudia ahí y antes salía con el idiota de Mike Newton– dije

–Jajajajajaja– no tardaron en reírse los chicos. Al menos el ambiente ya no era tan tenso.

–Yo lo conozco bien– siguió Edward– una vez lo hice llorar en un juego– comentó pagado de sí mismo.

–Espera… ¿fuiste tú?–había escuchado algo al respecto pero quién se iba a imaginar que mi compañero de cuarto fue quien hizo llorar al idiota de mi ex.

–Claro que si–dijo

–Fue muy divertido– acotó Jasper

–Wao– me exprese yo. El mundo era tan pequeño.

– ¿Tu hermana esta buena? – me preguntó sin ninguna reserva Laurent.

–Eh…– ¿Cómo se describe a uno mismo? Dudas existenciales–Supongo que sí– La verdad nunca me había considerado una chica guapa era más bien normalita con gustos varoniles. A veces me preguntaba que le había atraído a Mike de mi –Ella tiene una gran personalidad– puntualice.

–Vaya– contestó desanimado Laurent. Traducción de lo que dije para un hombre: "es fea" – Ahí viene…está entrando– giré para observar lo que había llamado la atención de los chicos. Frente a la caja se hallaban dos chicas, una de contextura delgada y cabellos castaños, la otra era rubia. Una rubia muy conocida…era la chica con la que había tropezado. Tenía embobado a los chicos y yo debía comportarme como ellos para recuperar "mi hombría"

– ¡Oh sí! Mira que trasero el de esa rubia– comenté

–Oooh– dijeron a coro Jasper y Laurent

–No hables así de ella, por favor– me reprendió Edward.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tu novia? – pregunte en tono burlón.

–Ya quisiera– le siguió molestando Laurent. Así que a Edward le gustaba esta chica.

–Hasta hace poco ella salía con un universitario– comentó Jasper– pero él la boto y dicen que es un desastre emocional. Está muy vulnerable, su confianza y autoestima están por los suelos– terminó de explicarme.

–En términos nuestros: ¡es hora de atacar! – habló Laurent. A veces los chicos pueden ser muy insensibles.

–Exactamente– confirmó Jasper chocando las cinco con Laurent.

– ¡Odio a ese tonto! – expresó Edward al ver como se acercaba un rubio con aspecto de nerd a la mesa de la muchacha. El "tonto" se sentó en la misma mesa que la rubia.

–Sabías que la mortadela es 38 % pesuña– le comento el recién llegado a la joven. Parece que lo de nerd lo tenía de idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante barbaridad?

–Gracias, Royce– ironizó la chica mientras le arrebataba el sándwich que ella había comprado.

– ¡Oh, oh! creo que tienes competencia– le anuncié a Edward para picarlo.

–Solo es Royce– Edward le restó importancia. Aunque por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que no le hacía gracia para nada.

– ¡Es un perdedor! – señalo Jasper. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica. Su expresión era bastante deprimente, cuando me vio retiró la mirada.

–Ella parece muy triste... me parte el corazón– dije. Los chicos se me quedaron mirando raro. DEMONIOS–…es… en fin yo lo entiendo, vale – traté de justificar mi ataque de sentimentalismo– yo acabo de terminar una mala relación–seguí explicando– tú crees que conoces a alguien y te das cuenta de que todo ha sido una mentira. Cada caricia, cada beso– de un momento a otro los chicos se habían levantado de la mesa. Incluso se llevaban mi jugo. " _Y sigues espantándolos_ " me regaño mi yo interno– Además no hay forma humana de hacer callar a una chica– Grité. _Si claro, díganmelo a mí_ – ¡Mierda! Así es entonces nos vemos después– Esto de ser un chico sí que era difícil.

.

.

.

El resto del día se pasó sin pena ni gloria. Yo solo deseaba poder tener una oportunidad para darme un merecido baño. Cuando creí conveniente me encamine hacia los duchas. Entre con paso sigiloso y escuché con atención. Silencio era lo único que reinaba en el baño de chicos. Revise en los alrededores y no había nadie.

–Duchas vacías– dije para mí– ¡Podre ducharme! – Comencé a hacer un extraño baile de victoria– ¡Podre ducharme! – Me retire la cinta alrededor de mis pechos…me estaba matando– ¡Podre ducharme! Woa– estaba tan distraída que no noté los pasos de alguien que se acercaba

– ¡Ah!– Escuché el gritó de alguien.

– ¡Ah! – Chillé de vuelta. Un sonido muy poco varonil por cierto. Apreté fuertemente mi camisa y cubrí mis pechos con mis brazos. Frente a mí estaba el chico de la cafetería.

–Soy Royce King, director de dormitorio. Siempre debes usar sandalias de baño en los baños, excepto mientras te estás bañando– Suspire de alivio por un momento pensé que se daría cuenta de mi condición– ¿No leíste el folleto del dormitorio?– Y en ese instante Edward apareció solo con un buzo gris y su toalla al hombro. Su torso desnudo era un espectáculo a la vista– Estaba en tu casillero – siguió con su sermón Royce. Edward utilizó la toalla como arma y golpeó la cabeza de Royce. Sus músculos se marcaron aún más con el movimiento. _¿Mencione que estaba sin camisa?_ – ¡Ah! – Se escuchó el quejido de Royce.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano? –saludé a mi salvador.

–Nada, todo bien amigo– me contestó. Estaba idiotizada mirándolo por lo que retire la mirada de su cuerpo para mirar hacia el espejo. Debía salir ya de este lugar.

–Hasta luego– dije mientras toma mis cosas y me encaminaba a la salida.

– ¡Oye! olvidaste esto hermano– en la manos de Edward estaba el maldito trozo de tela.

–Te debo una, compadre– le agradecí y sin más me marche. Al parecer seria toda una odisea poder darme una ducha en este insti.

.

.

.

No me quedo de otra que utilizar de nuevo la toallitas húmedas para asearme un poco, solo que esta vez tuve que darme prisa para no ser atrapada por Edward. Estaba tan cansada que apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

.

 _El cielo estaba oscuro muy oscuro y la cancha estaba en muy mal estado a causa de la lluvia. Illyria y CornWall se disputaban el juego…más bien parecía una batalla campal, un partido muy aguerrido. De repente un jugador de Illyria estaba tendido en el suelo y necesitaba ser sacado de la cancha._

– _Muy bien Swan sigues tú_ – _dijo el entrenador Dinklag. Me levante y fue en ese instante que me percaté de mi vestimenta. Un vaporoso vestido rosa._

– _No puede ser_ – dije en voz alta.

– ¡ _Swan! ¿Estás sorda? ¡Entra!_ – _me reprendió el coach. Yo seguía en estado de shock. Esto no podía estar pasando_ – _¡Qué esperas!_ – volvió a gritar. _¡Entra a jugar! ¡Que no oyes! ¡Muévete!_ – _salí de mi estado de estupor y corrí como pude hacia la cancha._

– _Ah– grité cuando un chico hizo una barrida demasiado agresiva. Los chicos volaban por doquier y se disponían a impedirme el paso. Se desarrollaba una lucha encarnizada, no parecía un partido fútbol sino un ring de lucha libre. Una vez estuve en frente de la portería vi a Mike._

– _Vamos primor, vamos_ – me dijo él. _Yo me dispuse a patear el balón y resbalé– jajajajaa– se escuchó el coro de risas._ _La rabia hizo mella en mí pero no tuve tiempo de desquitarme cuando sentí un frío cubrir mi cuerpo._

 _._

–Ya, levántate– escuché una voz muy familiar– jajaja– las risas invadían la habitación.

– ¡Ah! – Chillé cuando me levantaron de la cama– ¡suéltame! – Mi voz salió muy aguda. Carraspee para que saliera más gruesa– ¡suéltenme!– volví a reclamar pero mis captores no tenían intención de liberarme. Mi camisa de dormir estaba húmeda a causa del agua que me habían arrojado. No me decidía por qué era peor si la pesadilla o la realidad.

– ¡Arriba todos!– siguieron gritando. Fui arrastrada hasta las duchas de los chicos y una vez allí me di cuenta de que no era la única que había sido "secuestrada", también estaban presente los chicos del grupo B y los nuevos del grupo A del equipo de fútbol.

–Bienvenidos al infierno– dijo uno de los captores. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros nos alumbraban con unas linternas. No se distinguía quienes era porque llevaban el rostro cubierto. Al parecer esto era algún tipo de iniciación.

–Jajaja– rieron el resto de los chicos disfrazados

–AHHHHHHH– chillé al sentir como impactaba una sustancia pegajosa en mi rostro. Así también fueron objetos de tiro al blanco el resto de los jóvenes que estaban conmigo.

–Caballeros, les presento a los futbolistas novatos de este curso– volvió a hablar el chico de los cuernos.

–Pero antes deberéis quitaros la ropa– habló otro de los muchachos

– ¡Quitaos la ropa ahora mismo! – ordenó un tercer chico.

– ¡Rápido, rápido! Fuera ropa, vamos, parecen mujercitas– Algo en mi cabeza hizo click. Yo no podía quitarme la ropa sin que se percataran del hecho de que era mujer– ¡Quítense la ropa señores! – apremió el joven. Aproveche y me escabullí– ¡vamos rápido! – continuó. Era obvio que no podía salir del lugar sin ser vista. No tenía escapatoria hasta que vi la palanca de la alarma contra incendios. No me quedo de otra que halarla.

.

.

.

Mi vida era un caos. Las primeras horas de clase habían sido una total tortura. Una vez tuve el receso salí a llamar a Paul, necesitaba de su ayuda urgente. Marqué su número y no llego a sonar el segundo tono cuando me contesto.

– ¡Hola! mi vida es horrible– mira quién habla de vida horrible

–Estoy acabada– comencé a quejarme– Todos creen que soy un friki desviado… ni siquiera creo que estaré en el juego contra Cornwall– chillé desesperada– Y además huelo tan mal que provoco convulsiones– Me olfatee y de verdad que apestaba– Ven por mí– roge– Llévame a mi casa y no me dejes hacer algo como esto nunca más– si estuviera frente a mí lo más seguro es que estaría de rodillas para hacer más énfasis a mi suplica.

–Bella, no sé qué decirte al respecto a lo de jugar al fútbol– Eso no me ayudaba mucho– Pero en la cuestión social tengo una idea

– ¿En serio? – vi un rayito de luz en tremenda oscuridad.

–SI–contestó de vuelta– Le demostraremos a todos el hombre que en realidad eres– WTF " _el hombre que en realidad soy_ "

– ¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso? – esto sería digno de ver.

– Tu solo déjalo en mis manos

–De acuerdo. Pero por favor necesito que me vengas a recoger en dos horas en realidad necesito un baño urgente.

–No te preocupes allí estaré.

.

.

.

–Di algo, por favor– rogó Alice

–Buenas tardes– dije con mi voz "varonil"

– ¡Oh Por Dios, en verdad pareces un chico! –chilló Ali

–Shhh– le reprendimos Paul y yo

–Lo siento me emocione– dijo haciendo su característico puchero

–Te luciste Paul– alabó Ánge a su primo. A pesar de que ya me habían visto con la peluca no pudieron verme con toda la indumentaria puesta y con el plan en marcha.

– Ven dame un abrazo– No tuve tiempo de negarme cuando la duende me halo hacia ella– ¡Pero que es ese olor! – dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y abanicaba con su mano como queriendo deshacerse de la pestilencia que destilaban mis poros.

–La razón por la que Paul me vino a recoger

–Vamos Swan, tenemos un plan que poner en marcha–dijo Paul con voz misteriosa. Ánge solo negaba con la cabeza.

–No sabes la sorpresa que te espera– continuó Ali. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, el brillo en los ojos de Alice no presagiaba nada bueno. Miré en dirección de Ánge para que me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo pero me lanzó una mirada de "no te atrevas a preguntarme porque si te digo estos dos locos me matan"… sí, sé que se estarán preguntando ¿todo eso se puede saber con una mirada? La respuesta es absolutamente afirmativa. No me quedó de otra que subirme al coche y rezarle a Dios porque la idea no fuera tan descabellada, ah y que al fin me pudiera dar un relajante baño.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Se les quiere un montón *-***

 **Actualizare en cuanto pueda...ténganme paciencia =)**


	4. El chico que llevo dentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a: Lula11, theff rose, as sejmet, dulce sangre azul, xiomycullen, yasmin-cullen, Aylen Cullen, Leyla, Lita, Barlume, Bellita Cullen Swan, Kriss21, 98'Alejandra, Andreina B, zafiroamapola20, Emilia Cullen, Tellus, a los anónimos a los que tienen alertas, los que la tienen como favorita y todo el que se toma el tiempo de leerla. Besos.**

 **Cariños ;)**

Aclaración: En la película solo ayudan a Viola sus dos amigas: Kia e Yvonne; y Paul. Pero para darle más participación al resto de los personajes lo arregle de esta forma. Espero que no se molesten.

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **El chico que llevo dentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Me sentía como animal en exhibición…una sensación para nada agradable déjenme decirles. Una cosa era que tus mejores amigas y el primo de una de estas supieran sobre tu trastorno de múltiple personalidad y otra era que todas tus compañeras de equipo estuviesen al tanto. HUMILLANTE. Si no fuera por la presencia de muchos testigos lo más seguro es que no dudaría en cortar en pedacitos a mis _amigas._ En la sala de la casa de Paul se encontraban Zafrina, Bree, Chealse, Claire, Cynthia, Gianna y Ana, mi antiguo grupo de soccer.

– ¡Oh Por Dios! – se expresó Ana

– ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó Bree

– ¡No lo puedo creer!–siguió Chelsea

– ¡Parece un chico! – dijo Claire

– ¿Debería sentirme aliviada por eso o no? – cuestioné. Las chicas se rieron de mi expresión. Ya me comenzaba a preocupar que mi verdadera naturaleza no fuera ser una chica. Luego pensaba en Edward y mis dudas desaparecían.

–Para lo que te has propuesto creo que no– contestó Cynthia mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo.

–Cuando Ali nos contó…– habló Zafrina. Así que fue Alice quien soltó la sopa. Le lance una mirada a Ali y ella solo se encogió de hombros– pensé que se había vuelto loca. Luego pensé que tú eras la loca–arquee una ceja. Ella se apresuró a terminar– pero creo que si yo tuviera la oportunidad habría hecho lo mismo. Gracias por querer demostrar que nosotras también podemos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Capitana!– gritó entusiasta Gianna. Ana la golpeo con el codo para que se comportara más seria.

–Pero cuéntanos como te fue en tu primer día– preguntó Bree.

–Bueno ya dejen de atosigarla que Bella vino aquí por un relajante baño de burbujas– las regaño Paul. Mis ojos se iluminaron, por un momento se me había olvidado el motivo de la visita.

.

.

Me sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. Mi cabeza estaba recostada en la bañera, el agua tibia cubría mi cuerpo, el olor a fresias inundaba el baño. Todo era tan relajante. Al fin estaba libre de cualquier rastro de suciedad y de esa cosa extraña que me arrojaron anoche. Estuve a punto de dormirme cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Bella… será mejor que salgas pronto. Necesitamos poner en marcha el plan– escuché la voz de Ali.

–Ya voy–dije tratando de que mi voz sonara de lo más normal. No sé porque no me agradaba la idea de que ese duendecillo tuviera en mente algún plan. _¿Será porque sus ideas siempre te meten en tremendos líos?_ Me dijo la conciencia. Yo muy diplomáticamente la silencie, ultimadamente me estaba causando problemas. Es que no paraba de ser tan negativa. Salí de la ducha con mucho cuidado para no resbalarme. Aunque era muy buena en el fútbol tiendo a ser muy patosa, la verdad yo aun no comprendo cómo. Me envolví en una toalla y tome otra para secar mi cabello. Le quite el tapón a la bañera para que saliera toda el agua. Salí para ver que se proponían ese grupo de diablillos.

.

.

Luego de dos horas de mucha discusión y de estructurar el plan ya teníamos todos los detalles listos. Volvería dentro de dos días para ultimar los detalles y practicar la puesta en escena. Ana se encargaría de la tecnología. Zafrina, Bree y Gianna me ayudarían en la representación. Ali y Ánge quedaron fuera en caso de que hubiesen sido vistas cuando me fueron a buscar. Paul se encargaría de dirigirnos. Ali y Chelsea harían el dialogo. Cinthya y Claire se encargarían del vestuario. Y Ánge se encargaría de buscar el mejor lugar para hacer el show. Yo solo deseaba con todo mi corazón que su plan funcionara.

.

.

.

–Entra Bella– escuché la voz de Paul por el aparatito que llevaba en el oído. La idea no era de mi agrado pero ya había hecho de todo y no terminaba por convencer a Edward y a sus amigos de que era cien por ciento macho. Bueno para el caso… no es que yo lo fuera en realidad. Entre al restaurante de los Clearwater, un sitio muy visitado por los estudiantes aquí en Forks.

–Chocad chavales –les dije a dos pequeños que corrían hacia la salida. Quienes ignoraron mi llamado. Traté de caminar lo más varonil que pude. Vi como Edward y sus amigos cuchicheaban. Imaginé que estarían planeando como evadirme una vez más. No los culpo–Hola preciosa – saludé a Bree. Ella me guiño en respuesta. Jamás creí que todas se involucraran con tal de ayudarme. Los chicos trataron de acomodarse de manera que yo no pudiese sentarme con ellos –Qué pasa– saludé una vez estuve en frente de su mesa. Sabía que Paul estaba aquí pero evite buscarlo con la mirada. No quería poner en riesgo la "misión".

–Qué pasa– me contestaron. Escuché por el micrófono como Paul le daba la orden a Gianna para que entrara en acción.

– ¡Estás aquí Emmett! ¡Hola! – dijo Gianna mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. Ella llevaba unos tacones negros que hacían que tuviera justo la misma altura que yo con las plantillas puestas. Una mini falda y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos que dejaba ver su vientre plano. Su cabello estaba semi recogido. Para cualquier chico ella se veía sexy.

–Ahh…Gianna– traté de parecer sorprendido. Recordé las veces que practicamos la misma escena. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda baja y ella hizo que giráramos de manera que yo pudiera hacerle señas a Edward, Jasper y Laurent – Chica ¿cómo estás nena? – continúe.

–No estoy igual sin ti– dijo haciendo un puchero made Alice.

–Lo sé nena y lo siento…nuevo cole…nuevas leyes…– la impresión que debía dar era la de todo un don Juan.

–Te echo de menos Emm…no sabes cuánto pienso en ti…sobre todo de noche– tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no reírme de lo absurdo.

–Se fuerte nena –dije

–Tengo sueños húmedos–Me estaba imaginando las caras de mis amigos a mis espaldas. Cualquiera estaría sorprendido de escuchar semejante declaración sobre mi persona teniendo en cuenta lo que ellos suponían.

–Eso me gusta– dije mientras ocultaba mi cara en su cuello. Visto desde afuera parecía como si la estuviera oliendo, besando el cuello o quizás susurrándole quien sabe que porquerías. La verdad es que fue la única manera que hallé para que no notaran como me reía del show que estábamos montando.

–Emmett– dijo ella riéndose. _Bien ahora suspira…despídete con pena_ dijo Paul.

–Me ha encantado verte Emm…llámame si me necesitas– cerró los ojos e hizo como si me fuera a dar un beso. Cosa que no iba a pasar o si no lo más seguro es que me dejaría traumatizada de por vida. Yo bese mis dedos índice y corazón y los posé en sus labios a modo de despedida. Con mi brazo la gire para darle a entender que ya se podía marchar. Ella suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

–Ummm….pero que trasero tienes– dije lo suficientemente alto para que "mis amigos" me escucharan. Ese trozo de tela llamado minifalda a penas y cubría lo necesario. _Bien Gianna…has estado genial…tu turno Zafrina…_ dijo Paul por el aparato electrónico– Mujeres– le hablé a los chicos cuyas caras no dejaban de mostrar sorpresa.

–Si– dijeron a diferentes tiempos.

.

–Emmett…eres tú…– oí la voz de Zafrina a mis espaldas. Me giré para encararla no sin antes ver como los chicos ponían los ojos como plato. Ella lucía un vestido ceñido con manchas en tonos naranja y morado que contrastaban con su piel bronceada. Llevaba sus cabellos negros atrapados por una bincha color naranja y con tacones no muy altos. Me abrazo al igual que lo hizo Gianna.

–Qué pasa Zafrina– _bueno y esta otra quien es_ … fue lo que dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

–Cariño nuestro cole ha perdido a su pistolero…Emmett Swan–empezó Zafrina con sus líneas. Apenas si mi hermano tocaba una pelota. Para él su mundo era la música.

–Bueno…–comencé a hablar mientras me recostaba en uno de los bordes del puesto donde se encontraba sentado Laurent. Mi mano unida a la de mi amiga–llega el momento en que un hombre debe cambiar de aires…Zafrina– la halé para que se recostara contra mí.

–Lo sé, Emmett…sé que no era mujer suficiente para ti…

–No, no lo eras– dije desenfadado

–Siempre tendré que vivir con esa pena– Zafrina estaba haciendo una representación digna de un Oscar–…duele pero me aguanto– siguió "al borde de las lágrimas"

–Amor… es dolor–seguía en mi papel de chico malo

– ¡Entérate! – Dijo ella mientras me mecía de forma brusca– Nunca te olvidaré…nunca– chilló. Se giró y espero a que yo actuara. Le di un golpe en el trasero y ella se marchó "llorando". Todos los presentes me miraban asombrados.

–Uff…me necesita– le dije a los chicos. Caminé para alejarme un poco y poder respirar tranquila. Sin lugar a dudas ellos comenzarían a replantearse su opinión de mí.

–Está bien, está bien…pueda que tengamos que replantearnos las cosas– apenas si alcance a escuchar a Edward.

–Hola…nena me buscas– esa era la voz de Jasper. ¿Con quién estarían hablando? No me giré para evitar que Laurent notara que los estaba espiando.

– ¿Qué?… pero…–mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó al reconocer la voz. Me quedé paralizada. Esto debía ser solo fruto me mi imaginación–intentas ligar conmigo

–Yo solo…que–balbuceó Jasper.

–Si…yo solo que…–se burló la chica. Un sudor frió me recorrió la espalda–Lo primero que tienes que hacer es amueblar tu cerebro de mosquito. Las chicas con culos como el mío no se hablan con capullos con caras como la tuya– a mis espaldas solo se escuchaban carcajadas. Paul despedía a las chicas por el micrófono–Estoy buscando a mi chico…Emmett Swan…lo habéis visto– fue allí cuando mi cerebro dejó su estado de negación. No cabía duda de que era Jessica y para reafirmarlo Paul se levantó de su silla tratando de ocultar su rostro una vez se percató de su presencia– ¡Emmett! – chilló Jessica.

–Cuidado…no dejes que se te acerqué o te reconocerá– me dijo Paul. Como si yo no tuviera claro que Jessica había llegado a JODER nuestro plan.

– ¡Y qué hago!– chillé pero Paul se marchó a esconderse dejándome sola. Él no podía permanecer cerca o Jess se percataría de su presencia. Era la desventaja de tener conocidos en común.

– ¡Emmett! – chilló de nuevo Jess. Yo tome dos jarras de una mesa próxima para cubrir mi rostro. Si la bruja se daba cuenta todos nuestros esfuerzos se irían al traste.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – dije alto y claro…manteniendo mi voz gruesa

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Encima de inoportuna ahora sorda y estúpida.

–Hola guapas– salude a dos chicas cuando dejé ambas jarras en su mesa. Me giré para tomar el menú que llevaba una de las meseras y de esa manera cubrirme el rostro–Ya te lo dije no te quiero ver Jess… lo nuestro se acabó– ella me arrancó el menú de las manos y yo tuve que girarme para que no viera mi rostro. Corrí para ocultarme.

–Aparta…aparta…–gritó ella. Me imagine que alguien se interpuso en su camino cuando quiso darme alcance. Fue una lástima no encontrar nada que pudiese cubrirme el rostro y no me quedó más opción que levantar mis manos para taparlo– ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! – volvió a gritar. Sí que era cabezota esta chica.

–No quiero hablar contigo Jess– dije exasperada por su insistencia tratando a la vez de no chocarme con la mesa de billar– No entiendes– volví a gritar. Una pareja se interpuso en mi camino y no me quedo de otra que apartarlos con algo de brusquedad.

–Emmett…vuelve aquí– siguió pegando sus alaridos. Yo huí tras la barra.

–Estás buena, Jess– usé las palabras de mi hermano– Eso está claro

–Ven aquí…fuera…fuera…fuera– seguía gritando. Yo me estaba quedando sin salidas. La única forma de evitar un desastre era ser cruel con ella para que me dejara en paz…bueno a mi hermano–Emmett quiero hablar contigo–siguió. Ni muerta lo haría. Esquive a los hombres que estaban haciendo las pizzas.

–La verdad…– me topé con un chico que llevaba una carga de cajetas para pizza. Fue mi salvación– es que no tienes más nada que ofrecer–Se las quité al tipo y se las entregue a Jess. Fue una manera de evitar que me descubriera. Ella se quejó por el peso– Además cuando me persigues te veo como lo que realmente eres…–Esto era el golpe final– una calienta braguetas…hemos terminado– Con eso bastaría. Dudo mucho que quisiera ser humillada en público otra vez. Me sentí un poco mal al verla salir llorando pero mi sentimiento de culpa quedó eclipsado al escuchar los vítores y aplausos de los comensales. De cierta manera Jess fue quien restituyó mi hombría. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

–Chico ha sido increíble– dijo Edward mientras colocaba su fuerte mano en mi hombro.

–Emmett eres el mejor– me aduló Laurent.

– ¡Sí! – medio gritó Jasper elevando su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

–Hacedle un sitio a este machote– ordenó Edward en tanto me golpeaba el brazo _¿He dicho lo fuerte que es? Muy fuerte…tanto que duele._ Paul pasó a mi lado para estrechar su mano con la mía y a la vez marcharse del sitio sin que nadie se percatara de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

–Siéntate– me indicó Laurent y Jasper seguía haciendo gritos de victoria.

–Te has convertido en mi ídolo…colega– anunció Edward que estaba sentado al frente mío. Estrecho mi mano para hacerme parte del grupo.

.

.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando. Los chicos no dejaban de repetir todo lo que había ocurrido en el Restaurante de los Clearwater. Y estaba segura de que mañana muchos en el cole sabrían sobre mis hazañas debido a que varios compañeros del insti solían frecuentar este sitio. Ánge había hecho bien su tarea.

.

.

Paul me llamó para saber cómo andaban las cosas y yo le di un breve informe. Cuando estuve en la comodidad de mi cama los remordimientos comenzaron a hacer mella en mí. Hice todo mi esfuerzo para empujarlos a lo más profundo y encerrarlos bajo llave. Después de todo Jessica nunca se había comportado bien conmigo. Digamos que fue mi venganza por todos sus insultos. ¿Qué dirá Emmett cuando se enteré que rompió con su novia? Bueno que yo rompí con su novia por él. Espero que nunca se entere o estaré en serios problemas. Me levanté de madrugada para poder darme una ducha decente y estar presentable para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Yo era reconocida en Cornwall. Aquí en Illyria apenas si me notaban. Después de lo de ayer no cabían dudas de que ahora era el ídolo de muchos. De cierta forma eso me hacía popular.

–Eh…allí está– dijo un chico al que no reconocía.

–Emmett– me saludó otro al que en mi vida había visto. Varios chicos más me aplaudieron. Si supieran quien era yo en realidad.

–Colegas– les conteste. Seguí mi camino, subiendo la escalera, para mi próxima clase, un grupo de chicas me saludaron–Preciosidades– las saludé. Ahora que tenía una reputación que cuidar.

–Hey– golpeó mi hombro un muchacho que encontré en mi camino–Cuidado don Juan– me gritó otro.

–Hey, hey, Emmett– escuché que alguien me llamaba–Dejadme pasad, chicas– a mi lado se materializó Laurent–Necesito tu consejo…tengo problemas de faldas– dijo. Yo le palmeé la espalda.

–Suéltalo tronco…mi hombría te ayudara– arrogante, lo sé, pero que más me quedaba. Una vez entramos al aula fui interrogado de nuevo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con esa chica? –preguntó curioso Edward.

–Demasiado…les aseguró que me sentía encadenado–contesté sin dudar. La canción Barbie girl de Aqua comenzó a sonar. Mi rostro debió palidecer por el susto. MIERDA. Se me había olvidado cambiar el tono del maldito celular.

–Uh…vaya–dijo Edward. Jasper y Laurent me miraban fijo sin dejar de reírse. Traté de recomponerme debía mantener la cabeza fría para no empeorar la situación. Colgué la llamada y le mostré el celular a Edward. Era una suerte que Alice, en una de sus tantas bromas, hubiese cambiado el nombre de Mike por Mikaela.

–Mikaela... –suspire aliviada–no se cansa de que le de calabazas–ellos me creyeron.

–Oh Dios mío–expresó Edward. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Yo giré para ver a la misma fula de la dirección y la cafetería entrar por la puerta.

–Oh– esta vez fue Laurent

–Está en nuestra clase–dijo Jasper. Me dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ni que estuviera ciega.

–Chaval no te ocultes…eso no mola– reprendí a Edward. Era muy raro que un chico con sus características físicas fuese tan tímido. Me pareció tierno su comportamiento hasta que recordé el porqué de su actitud. Esa rubia ya no me agradaba tanto.

–No puedo remediarlo–se defendió.

–Muchachos…tomen un papelito y leed en voz alta el nombre de su pareja de laboratorio–dijo la profesora Daniels. Edward tomo dos, se quedó con uno y le lanzó el otro a Jasper. Yo solo tome el que me correspondía.

–Irina Delani– dijo Edward. Laurent se quejaba en silencio porque al parecer no le agrado su compañero de lab. Ed parecía mortificado. Yo seguí su mirada y noté que la chica que sería su compañera era una muchacha rubia con unos lentes de pasta horribles y que para rematar tenía unos aparatos en la boca–No puede ser– se quejó. Yo no pude evitar levantar mi mano y golpear la suya.

–Se amable– le reprendí. Laurent repitió mis palabras. Pensé por un momento que era su manera de apoyarme.

–Supongo que tiene algo– dijo Laurent mientras miraba despectivamente a la chica. Entendí que me apoyo solamente para fregarle la paciencia a Edward.

–Si…miope y con hierros– se burló Jasper. Los chicos podían ser muy crueles a veces. Yo rodé los ojos y evite reprenderlo…era caso perdido.

–Rosalie Hale– dije en voz alta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que se trataba de la rubia. La saludé y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

–Vaya, ¿la conoces? – cuestionó Edward un tanto alterado.

–Solo he hablado con ella– me excuse.

–Sobre qué…te ha sonreído– acotó Edward

–Si…parece que le gustas– le echó más leña al fuego Laurent.

–Yo también lo he notado–presionó Jasper

– ¡Tíos!... Podéis calmaros un poquito– dije algo molesta por su acoso.

–Y encima te toca con ella de pareja de laboratorio– siguió quejándose Edward. En el fondo de mi ser me alegraba que no le hubiese tocado a él–Oye cámbiamela– continuó mientras intentaba arrebatarme el papelito. Parecía un hombre de las cavernas.

–No puedo, he dicho su nombre en voz alta–explique cuando recogía mis cosas y me ponía de pie para retirarme de allí. Me marché antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

– ¡Hola de nuevo!– me saludó Rosalie con una sonrisa cálida. Le devolví la sonrisa.

– ¡Hola! Por cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado– dije siendo lo más amable que pude– Me llamo Emmett.

–Rosalie–contestó ella mientras estrechábamos las manos. Royce estaba sentado a nuestra izquierda y Edward junto a Irina a nuestra derecha con el pasillo de por medio. Edward mantenía su mirada clavada en nuestra dirección.

–Seré la mejor pareja de laboratorio que jamás hayas tenido– aseguró Irina en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que casi todo el salón lo escuchara. La cara de sufrimiento que tenía Edward no tenía precio. Pobrecito.

–Genial– Contestó. Me alegró que intentara ser amable que con la chica. Al menos en eso no se parecía a sus dos amigotes. Yo deje de mirarlo para centrarme en Rosalie. No quería que se diera cuenta de la afición que tenía por mi compañero de cuarto.

–Voy a serte sincero– dije a modo de secreto – El tema de las disecciones me provoca vómitos… así que tendrás que llevar tus las riendas– me miraba de manera extraña.

–Wao…la mayoría de los chicos jamás lo admitiría– ahora entendía.

– ¡Mierda! Tienes razón– expresé sintiéndome mortificada. Mantener mi reputación me estaba costando bastante.

–No, no– ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarme cosa que causo el efecto contrario en mi al recordar que para ella yo era un chico y no su amiga del alma– No te preocupes me parece bien–continuó. Yo separé mis manos de las suyas lo más sútil que pude.

– ¿En serio? –dije

–Nada de papeles cerca del mechero– interrumpió el momento incomodo Royce. Pero para mí mala suerte la hoja que había tomado no era un simple papel. Era una de las canciones que había escrito mi hermano para su banda.

–Ah…espera– intenté evitar que los leyera Rose una vez le arrebato la hoja a Royce.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Poemas? – fue vano cualquier intento por arrebatarle el papel.

–Unas líneas…son mis…mis pensamientos– admití. Aunque no era del todo cierto. Afloje un poco mi corbata…sentía que me estaba asfixiando. ¡Por qué todo me salía chueco!

–Despierta te he estado esperando…– su voz se apagó y la expresión de sus rostro cambió– Son buenos– dijo una vez terminó de leer– y sinceros– parecía algo conmocionada.

–Lo sé y no dejo de decirme a mí misma–ella dejo la hoja en el pupitre para mirarme–…digo a mi mismo– Cerré los ojos para calmarme y no meter más la pata.

–Yo también compongo, Rose– intervino Royce y le agradecí mentalmente, pero al parecer Rose estaba más interesada en mí que en lo que dijera su amigo.

–Bien Royce, me alegro–dijo sin ninguna pisca de emoción.

–Escucha esto…–siguió Royce ignorando la reciente falta de interés por parte de Rose–Te veo por la ventana…–comenzó a cantar desafinado–estoy muy cerca del frutal…– me alegré que Rose dejara de mirarme pero mis tímpanos no agradecieron para nada los alaridos que lanzaba el idiota de Royce.

.

.

.

Fue la hora de clases más tediosa. No solo tenía encima al imbécil de Royce con sus tonterías, también tenía que soportar las miradas de Edward. Cuando sonó el timbre suspiré aliviada. Iba detrás de Royce, Rose y su amiga Maggie de camino a la cafetería cuando sentí que alguien me arrastraba en otra dirección apartándome de mi almuerzo.

–Ah– me quejé por la brusquedad con la que era tratada

–Siéntate allí–me ordenó Edward.

– ¿Qué? – estaba sorprendida.

–Tú… largo…en seguida– despacho a un muchacho que estaba sentada en los sillones que ahora ocupábamos.

–Le has dicho algo sobre mí–preguntó una vez estuvimos solos

–No…tenía que haberlo hecho– ahora comprendía su arrebato. Todo giraba en torno a Rosalie Hale.

–Vamos– refunfuño– Esto es algo perfecto– tú pasas con ella una hora todos los días. Puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo– ¿Por qué me molestaba su propuesta?

–Edward ha tenido esa opción durante tres años y medio–razoné.

–Tú convéncela– insistió– Si lo consigues seré tu entrenador. Mejoraré tu juego y podrás estar en el primer grupo– La sola idea de lograr mi objetivo causo que una sonrisa se instalará en mi rostro.

–Contra Cornwall–pregunte demasiado emocionada. Al parecer Edward no era tan despistado y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

–Naturalmente–dijo

–Vale sí. Trato hecho–Paul había arreglado "mi vida social". Edward se encargaría de ayudarme en lo referente al deporte.

–Eres un machote–choco su puño con el mío.

–Claro que lo soy– Afirmé.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron tediosos. Todos llenos de prácticas de fútbol. Aburridas horas de clases. Más prácticas. Levantarme muy de madrugada para bañarme y poder practicar a solas. De esa manera no me vería tan estúpida cuando practicaba con Edward. Debo admitir que me enseño mucho y que odiaba hacer las chilenas. Siempre me lastimaba. Otra cosa de la que fui consciente es que me estaba llevando mejor con mis compañeros de equipo.

Las duchas después de la práctica eran sin duda uno de los mejores momentos del día. De esa manera podía mirar a mi antojo a Edward sin parecer tan pervertida. Aunque debo agregar que a veces mi vista era empañada por alguno que otro compañero de grupo.

Ayer mientras practicábamos Laurent sin querer me golpeo con el balón en mis "partes nobles" escuché los quejidos de dolor por parte de mis compañeros y el entrenador. Andaba tan despistada que si no hubiese sido por esa reacción grupal hubiesen descubierto que mentía. Chille como no tienen idea para demostrar "mi dolor".

.

.

El calor era insoportable y la cabeza me picaba. Hasta ahora había sido un día normal. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Después del incidente con la llamada de Mike le cambié el tono a uno único y más varonil.

–Diga–dije con voz grave.

–Me extrañas–era la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

–Emm–saludé. Al fondo se escuchaba una algarabía. Me imaginé que a lo mejor estaba en algún bar o algo por el estilo.

–Oye…qué le pasa a tu voz– a pesar del bullicio noto la diferencia

–Ahh… –carraspee– Es solo un ligero resfriado–esperaba que me creyese–Ahhh…es por eso…tengo flema–me quejé

–Has hablado al cole– preguntó

–Si…esta todo solucionado– cuando se enteré– Solo tienes que estar aquí el doce– dije.

–De acuerdo…nosotros adelantamos unos días la presentación y cuando nos presentamos fue impresionante. Es más tocamos una de mis canciones en plan acústico y la gente flipo.

–Uh…eso es estupendo– me alegraba que a mi hermano le fuera bien después de todo.

–Y tenías razón con Jess…ya es historia–Esa noticia sí que me había alegrado el día.

–Si…espero que lo sea– la primera era una afirmación. Lo segundo era para que Emmett no sospechara por ahora.

–Bueno…tengo que cerrar…hablaremos luego–dijo mi hermano.

–Vale. Adiós– corte la llamada y arroje mi celular. La picazón me estaba matando.

–Problemas con el peluquín Swan–brinqué del susto. Se me había olvidado que el Director Aro me tendría bajo la mira.

–No…en realidad…tengo picor en la cabeza…–trate de explicarme

–No me lo creó– refutó el Director loco. De nada había valido todo lo que hice. Había sido descubierta.

–Si…eso es…yo habló en serio…–El director se acercó a mí

–Sabes que no es cierto– continuó

–No yo…

–Tienes calvicie masculina insipiente. Hazme un sitio– Se sentó a mi lado–No sé si lo habrás notado…pero yo he empezado a tener entradas– dijo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Por Dios si sobre su cabeza no había ni un pelo. _No seas criticona, agradece que haya pensado eso y no otra cosa_ me regaño la conciencia– He probado de todas las lociones del mercado y no he podido detener la furia de la madre naturaleza. Tampoco lo podrás hacer tú. Llegará un momento en que tendrás que salir del armario y tendrás que aceptar lo que eres…un calvito–Yo trate de mostrarme acongojado– Vale…pero todo irá bien– intentó reconfortarme dándome palmaditas en el hombro–Entre tú y yo a las chicas les mola. Anímate– chocamos las cinco. En mi vida había conocido a un hombre tan extraño.

.

.

–Hola Rose. No quiero preocuparte pero Roycevolio ha desaparecido–dijo Royce entregándole una hoja donde estaba la foto de una tarántula.

– ¡Vaya!– se sorprendió Rose. Quien hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo la guía de laboratorio igual que yo.

–Si lo ves no lo alimentes…tiene problemas de estómago–informó Royce.

–Claro…porque ese sería mi primerísimo instinto– dijo ella mientras se reía conmigo de las ocurrencias de Royce– alimentar la tarántula– Una vez Royce se marchó a seguir repartiendo volantes por todo el laboratorio me percaté de la mirada de Edward. Era hora de hacer lo que habíamos acordado.

–Uh…ahh– comencé a carraspear para llamar la atención de mi compañera de laboratorio que seguía riéndose por lo de la mascota de Royce– Te diré una idea de locos– dije cuando noté que me prestaba atención–Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez la idea de salir con Edward Cullen…hacéis buena pareja–dije señalándolos a ambos. Sentí mi estómago encogerse al decirlo en voz alta. Debía aceptar que ya no me agradaba para nada esa parte del acuerdo.

– ¿Con Edward? –preguntó. Ed mantuvo su mirada fija en nosotros…bueno en Rose

–Si–contesté

–No– me respondió

–SI–Insistí

–No–repitió

–Si–lo intenté de nuevo

–No–dijo mientras se reía. Me comenzaba a caer mejor. Por cada No que dijo sentí un alivio– Verás, es guapo y eso pero no es el chico para mí– Estuve a punto de dar saltitos por su respuesta. Yo me gire para ver a Edward.

–Umm– dije como si me pareciera una lástima–No sé, creo que puede ofrecer más de lo que se ve a primera vista–defendí. Aunque me alegraba que Rose no se sintiera atraída por Edward no podía dejar que fuera menospreciado.

–Haber. Me estás diciendo que no es otro atleta tonto que quiere ligar conmigo para contárselo a sus amigos y sin embargo…

–Es seguro para tratarte como a un igual– terminé por ella. Me estaba refiriendo a mi relación con Mike.

–Exacto–pareció sorprendida.

–Dímelo a mí–seguí refiriéndome a mí pasada relación.

–Creo que eres el primer chico de este cole que no ha intentado nada conmigo– señaló Rose.

–Lo siento no eres mi tipo– contesté con demasiada brusquedad.

– ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó con aflicción. DEMONIOS. ¿Cómo le explicaba algo tan difícil?

–Ah…um umm–comencé a balbucear– pues verás no se…eh… eh…–seguí sin decir nada en concreto– no te veo de ese modo….ya sabes…somos amigos…– inventé la excusa más barata que se me pudo ocurrir– umm…eres de las pocas personas con quien me siento cómodo– Eso era verdad. Al parecer ella no notaba nada raro en mí.

–Me pasa lo mismo contigo–dijo

–Bien…entonces sigue mi consejo. Sal con Edward – dije solo por decir. Yo sabía que ella ni siquiera se lo pensaría. Estaba segura que jamás saldría con Ed.

–Lo pensaré– contestó solo para ser amable.

–Umm…y qué es eso exactamente–pregunte para cambiar de tema. Había una rana abierta sobre la bandeja de disección.

–Creo que es el bazo– contestó Rose

–Ah…– y todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado. Vaya manera de dejar salir el chico que llevo dentro.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **¿Algún review? (puchero de Alice)**

 **Se les quiere un montón *-***

 **Actualizare en cuanto pueda...ténganme paciencia =)**

 **Gracias por sus preciosos review (me sentí como Gollum...) ;)**


	5. Besos en la caseta de besos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

 **Besos en la caseta de besos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Luego de que perdiera la conciencia en el laboratorio me llevaron a la enfermería del cole. Esta vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado ya que no fue necesario enviarme al hospital, porque si no pobre de mí.

El resto de la tarde no vi a Edward así que no pude hablar con él sobre los "avances" con Rose. Lo que si noté extraño es que Royce parecía muy atento a todo lo que yo hacía pero le reste importancia. De por si él ya me parecía raro.

Una vez terminé mis tareas y practique algo de soccer me encamine hacia la habitación. Respire profundo antes de entrar. Lo hacía por mi salud mental ya que al ser un "chico" no era normal tocar la puerta y debido a que no sabía que me esperaba dentro era mejor estar preparada. Si no muero de un paro cardiaco, antes de terminar mis dos semanas aquí, a causa del perfecto torso cincelado de Edward sería un verdadero milagro. Tomé la perilla y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

–Ok…quién es tu papi– Suspiré aliviada o desilusionada ya que llevaba una musculosa blanca. Arrojé el balón por ahí.

–Ah– contestó. Al parecer no había pillado a que me había referido debido a que estaba concentrado estudiando. No saben lo guapo que se ve concentrado. _Céntrate_ me reprendí.

–Hice que te considerara…Estás a medio camino– uno que no iba a terminar pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo. Sin embargo Edward parecía muy alegre. Me deshice de mi maleta.

–Oh…oh…muy bien–celebró. Yo me senté en la cama justo al frente de él– ¿Debería invitarla a salir? – sus ojos brillaban. Yo me estaba cabreando.

– ¡No! –chillé–No quieres espantarla– _Recuerda él no sabe que ella no quiere salir con él_ dije mentalmente. Pensé rápido para que la situación no pareciera sospechosa–Primero debes tener una conversación casual con ella. ¡Hello!– Edward se removió nervioso en su puesto– ¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que no haces esto a menudo?– No se comportaba como si supiera lo que debía hacer a continuación.

–Hombre. No soy muy bueno hablando con las chicas–exteriorizó su preocupación. Era tan tierno.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres hot! – dije sin pensar.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Ahh…ahh…–Tartamudee– Tú sabes eres un tipo interesante…hombre…chico…chico hombre– _Mejor muérdete la lengua antes de decir idioteces_ me dijo mi yo interno.

–Mira no lo sé… –por suerte Edward lo dejó pasar–Siempre digo…–jugueteaba con su lápiz–siempre digo algo malo…– se quejó.

–Bien…vamos levántate–de repente sentí el impulso de ayudarlo a ser más seguro –Quiero intentar algo–continué hablando mientras me ponía de pie– Actuare como una chica y tú me hablaras– _Bella no vayas por allí_ advirtió mi vocecita interna pero en lugar de hacerle caso la ignore.

– ¿Debo hacerlo? –preguntó indeciso aún sentado en su puesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

–Sí– dije–Porque soy Bella– seguí ahora con mi voz natural mientras colocaba las manos en mis caderas– ¿Edward? Encantada de conocerte–le tendí mi mano.

–Espera. Eso fue espeluznante–habló Edward espantado–Realmente sonabas como una chica– acotó. Si supieras. Carraspee un poco para volver a mi voz de chico.

–Solía imitar a mi hermana todo el tiempo– dije para tranquilizarlo–Me volví muy bueno en ello. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! – en vista que no me iba a hacer caso tome su mano y lo hale para que se levantara. Y como cada vez que hacia contacto con él una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba el cuerpo. _Concentración Bella_ – Dale. Hazme preguntas…– insistí. Edward no me miraba a los ojos. En parte era mejor así. De lo contrario quien sabe qué pasaría si notara que me quedo embobada mirando sus orbes esmeraldas–… y si hay química las cosas comenzaran a fluir por sí mismas.

– ¿Qué clase de preguntas? – medio que me siguió el juego.

–Lo que sea–respondí. Pero esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba– Pregúntame si…me gusta…el queso– Bueno no era la mejor respuesta pero algo es algo ¿No?

–De acuerdo– su mano no dejaba en paz su cabello. Lo que daría yo por sentir su cabello– ¿Te gusta… el queso? – no pudo resistirse a reír por la situación absurda en la que nos encontrábamos.

–Sí, me gusta– use de nuevo mi tono–Mi favorito es el Gouda– termine de decir colocando mi mano debajo de mi barbilla. Soltó la carcajada.

–A mí me gusta también–contestó

– ¿Ves?

– ¿Si veo qué? –preguntó confundido

–Está fluyendo– aclaré. Enarcó una ceja

–Estamos hablando sobre queso–me explicó como si estuviera loca…digo loco…para él.

–Y cuál es el problema– refuté–Fluir es fluir– _¿Te estás escuchando?_ Lo golpeé en el hombro para que dejara de mirarme tan intensamente. Creo que intentaba averiguar que carajos pasaba por mi mente pero eso me ponía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? – Miró hacia sus pies– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –gritó.

– ¡Ah!… – chillé. Ambos estábamos arriba de la cama. Edward no paraba de decir _¡Me toco! ¡Me toco!_ – ¡Es la tarántula de Royce! –Respondí a su primera pregunta – ¡Agárrala! – grité por encima de él cuando saltamos a la otra cama. ODIO las arañas.

– ¡Tú agárrala! – gritó de vuelta

– ¡Tú eres el hombre! – Y de nuevo no filtraba lo que decía – ¡Tú eres el hombre más grande! – intente arreglarla. Solo eran gritos y más gritos en la habitación. De un momento a otro quedé atrapada entre los fuertes y tonificados brazos de Edward. Pero mi momento feliz fue interrumpido una vez Roycevolio salió por la puerta y Edward se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Argggg –gritó

–Arggg – grité. Él corrió para cerrar la puerta y evitar que la mascota de nuestro compañero del frente volviera a irrumpir en el nuestro.

–Disculpa –dije una vez me baje de la cama. En lo absoluto lo sentía pero no podía decírselo. Nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca que sentí su aliento a menta.

–Tú…Nunca…nunca más hagas esa voz de mujer – me reprendió – ¡Me vuelve loco! – estaba muy enojado.

–Mi culpa –mi voz lo volvía loco. Casi brinque de la alegría.

.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

.

– ¡Ahhh! – gritamos al unísono. A este paso no sé si terminaría sobreviviendo este día. Respiramos aliviados al notar que se trataba del teléfono. Edward se inclinó para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas como si acabara de correr una maratón. Yo trataba de tranquilizarme.

– _Emmett, cariño. Soy tu madre. Llamo para recordarte la feria de mañana_ – ¿Dios, por qué no me quieres?– _Tú y tu hermana prometieron asistir. Bye Bye_

– ¡Diablos!– Edward se sentó en su cama y yo me hice a su lado – Me olvide de eso – ¿No podía tener un día tranquilo?

– ¿Tu madre está en la liga juvenil? –preguntó Edward

– Si, como lo sabes –cuestioné

– La mía también – el mundo es pequeño – Yo también debo ir – ¡ _Doble Mierda_!

– ¡No puedo con esto ahora! ¡Tengo que preocuparme del fútbol! –estaba frustrada por no poder conseguir un respiro.

– No será tan malo – me tranquilizó Edward – Rosalie estará allí. Es una oportunidad perfecta para preparar el terreno –dijo cuando se encaminaba a seguir con su tarea.

– ¡Ou!…Rosalie estará allí – Como si eso me alegrará. Entonces fue cuando comprendí la magnitud de la situación en la que me encontraba – Y mi hermana – Es decir, yo en versión femenina – Y Jessica – la bruja de la ex de mi hermano con la cual yo rompí– Y tú – Mi apuesto caballero y compañero de habitación – Y Mi Madre – La mujer más insistente de este planeta, la cual conocía a la perfección la diferencia entre sus dos hijos– ¡Genial! – y no olvidemos a Emmett, quien estaba a un montón de kilómetros de distancia y por lo tanto no quedaba de otra que pasarme por él una vez más. ¿Cómo iba a lograr esquivar a tanta gente sin que me descubrieran? Necesitaba refuerzos.

.

Espere unos minutos antes de salir al pasillo con mi celular y llamar a Paul. Era urgente y necesario que ellos me ayudaran una vez más. Hablé bajo para que Edward no escuchara la conversación. Gracias al cielo Paul y las chicas estaban al tanto de la situación en general, por lo que no fue necesaria mucha explicación. Quedamos en que si necesitaba de ayuda solo tenía que mandar un mensaje para que ellos acudieran a mi rescate y además ellos mantendrían alejadas a mi madre y a Jess. Respiré un poco aliviada por contar con su apoyo.

– ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo en los pasillos a estas horas? – ¡Carajo! Otro susto más. Royce estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Llamando a mi mamá–conteste cuando le mostré el celular en mi mano– Hasta mañana–dije antes de que preguntara algo más y me escabullí al interior de mi habitación en busca de refugio.

.

.

.

Jamás he sido fanática de las ferias. Eran mucho menos de mi agrado en la situación precaria en la que me encontraba. Para rematar Edward invitó a Jasper y a Laurent para que vinieran con nosotros. Había hablado con Paul poco antes de salir de Illyria, según él todo marchaba según lo estipulado. Además me había traído lo necesario para cambiarme de ropa cuando ameritara ser Bella y no Emmett. Les inventé a los chicos que mi madre me había encargado unas cosas y por eso llevaba la mochila, de lo contrario parecería sospechoso.

.

Todo el lugar estaba atestado de carpas, globos, juegos mecánicos y personas. Muchas personas. En parte sentí algo de alivio. Quizás con tanta gente no me topara con nadie capaz de identificarme. Jasper y Laurent parecían niños pequeños en una dulcería.

–Les diré la verdad. Nunca me han gustado las ferias– les dije a los chicos

–Hey– llamo alguien. Giré para ver como Rosalie se nos acercaba. Al parecer no contaba con la suerte necesaria para no tropezar con mis conocidos– Trabajo en la cabina de besos– me informó– Ven a visitarme–dijo mirándome. Luego observó a Edward en quién no había reparado y siguió su camino. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo iría al puesto para conseguir un beso suyo? Puaj.

–Amo las ferias, hombre–dijo Edward con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Edward a dónde vas –pregunté una vez vi que se alejaba del grupo.

– ¿Dónde crees qué voy? –me respondió con otra pregunta. Arrg. Iba a seguir a Rose… ¡A la caseta de besos! Pero antes de que lo alcanzara divise a la bruja de Jess.

– ¡Oh Mierda!

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Jasper

–Nada… es solo mi ex psicópata. No quiero tratar con ella. Así que si no les importa voy a tomar un bajo perfil por un rato– les informé. Era momento de huir antes de que me viera.

–Genial. Nos vemos más tarde– gritó Laurent cuando yo ya estaba corriendo a buscar un escondite.

–Bien–respondí sin voltearme. En la carrera hacia un lugar seguro pasé por una carpa donde te "decían" el futuro. No estoy muy segura pero me pareció ver a Irina con un turbante. Había más conocidos en este lugar de lo que esperaba.

.

.

Vi mi salvación cuando divisé la hilera baños portátiles de color azul. No me moleste en hacer la fila y corrí hacia el que recién se desocupaba.

–Lo siento. Esto es urgente– me disculpe con la chica que le tocaba entrar. ¿Alguna vez os habéis cambiado en uno? Créanme cuando les digo que no es para nada placentero. Además apestaba. Cambie mis jeans, suéter, camisa y zapatillas por un vestido rojo strapless y zapatos de tacón. Metí todo como pude dentro de mi mochila. Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando recordé que debía quitarme la peluca–Es todo suyo–informé al siguiente en la fila. Su cara demostraba asombro y confusión. Yo pase de largo como si nada hubiese pasado. Me dirigí a la carpa donde se suponía estaba mi adorable madre y rogué para pasar desapercibida.

.

.

En la carpa de las organizadoras de la liga juvenil había un gran número de chicas vestidas de manera extravagante, un par de payaso, algunas madres, muchos globos, carritos de chucherías y una gran cantidad de sombreros de colores pasteles.

– ¡Hola madre! – chillé cuando vi a Renné junto a la Señora Mallory. Ella llevaba puesto un traje amarillo sin mangas con un sombrero del mismo tono y sus joyas de perlas a juego. Además tenía una enorme flor rosada en su manga derecha. Arg. Esperaba no vestirme así cuando tuviese su edad.

–Te ves como toda una dama. Es un milagro–dijo ella muy entusiasmada

–Realmente lo es–contesté

–Entonces, Jessica te está entusiasmando con esto de ser debutante– agradecía haber tomado las precauciones necesarias para que ellas no se toparan.

–Muy. Muy entusiasmada– dije con una sonrisa forzada– ¡Que tengan un buen carnaval!– deseaba salir pronto de aquí. Como de costumbre Reneé frustró mis planes.

–Oh….Oh…–su mano afianzó mi brazo antes de escaparme–A dónde vas mi pequeña petunia–A donde sea menos aquí desee contestarle pero ella siguió hablando– Tienes el próximo turno en la cabina de besos–Uhg. Tenía que recordármelo– Y tu hermano está retrasado para el carrito de los copos de azúcar–JODER.

–Iré a buscarlo. Adiós–me despedí antes de que me atrapara de nuevo. Era hora de hacer un cambio. Pero la verdad no tenía idea de cómo le iba a hacer para que mi madre no notará la diferencia. Una máscara tal vez. Tan distraída iba que no me fije que podría chocar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino y no conseguiría evitarlo debido a la velocidad que llevaba –Disculpa– dije cuando impacté con una chica.

–Ni perdón ni nada– contestó molesta cuando yo rebotaba con otra persona. Estaba por disculparme por segunda ocasión cuando noté su aroma. ¡Oh Dios! Era Edward.

–Espera ¿te conozco? –preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente. _Desaparece ahora_ chillé mentalmente.

–No– respondí en un tono más agudo y salí disparada en la dirección contraria– Disculpa– dije cuando dos personas se me cruzaron. El cabello me impedía que observara bien por donde iba, momentos como este deseaba tener una coleta.

–Bella– MIERDA. – ¿Dónde has estado? – Mike me atajo– Te he llamado y llamado. Te extraño. Necesitamos hablar–dijo. Sonreía como estúpido.

–Hemos hablado, Mike–dije enojada–Ya hemos hablado–le refresqué la memoria. Ya quería que fuera once para borrársela de la cara cuando ganáramos el partido.

–Mira nadie se separa por un estúpido problema de futbol– Si pretendía calmarme estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario– ¿Bien? No puedes ser una chica por 5 segundos– ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE EN EL CEREBRO!

–Por 5 segundos–si eso era lo que quería– De acuerdo–dije mientras comenzaba a contar– Bien. No es un estúpido problema de futbol y tú eres un idiota. Mira se acabó el tiempo– lo tomé desprevenido y le abofetee. Antes de que me detuviera corrí hacia uno de los juegos mecánicos–Disculpa. Deme uno– le pedí al dependiente. De todos los que había en el carnaval tuve que elegir precisamente el que más daba vueltas. Estuve a punto de vomitar por lo difícil que era vestirme en ese lugar. Pueden creer que no noté que una niña iba conmigo en el dichoso paseo. Pobrecita ese evento la traumatizaría de por vida– Quédate en la escuela– le aconseje.

.

.

Malabaristas, arlequines, payasos, mimos, hombres en zancos me rodeaban. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiéndome pero tenía que seguir sin ser vista. Paul me acababa de llamar para decirme que Cynthia había perdido de vista a Jess, al menos Ana confirmaba que mi madre seguía en la carpa de organizadoras. Chelsea se encargaría de localizar a Mike para evitar otro encontronazo y Paul, Ánge y Alice se reunirían conmigo para darme más detalles. Seguí caminando por mi zona segura hasta que pare en seco. Había encontrado a Jess.

– ¿Emmett? –Estaba a unos diez metros de distancia– ¡Emmett! –gritó una vez creyó identificarme. Hora de correr de nuevo. Rogaba porque Paul y las chicas estuviesen cerca. ¿ _Cómo podía correr tan rápido con ese vestido tan ajustado_? Respiré aliviada cuando vi a los chicos más no aminoré la marcha o Jess me alcanzaría

– Jessica me sigue– le dije mientras pasaba de largo en dirección a la casa inflable. _A dónde vas_ gritaba ella a mis espaldas.

–No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargamos– me aseguró Paul. Yo entre en la casa inflable para cambiarme de nuevo. ¿Han intentado cambiar de atuendo en la caminata lunar con un grupo de niños menores de ocho años brincando por doquier? No se los recomiendo. Mi estómago estaba resentido conmigo. Asomé la cabeza por donde entre para ver si Jess estaba cerca– Se fue– dijo Paul.

–Gracias– respondí mientras salí de la casa inflable.

– ¿Nos estamos divirtiendo? –preguntó sonriendo. Ánge y Ali no paraban de reír.

–Sí, definitivamente– contesté –Después me dan el informe tengo que ir a la caseta de besos–grité antes de desaparecer una vez más. Era hora de ir a cumplir mi condena si no quería que Renné saliera de su madriguera a buscarme.

.

.

.

Llegue agitada a la caseta de besos. Debo decir que todo era muy rosa. Puaj. Guarde mi morral en un lugar seguro donde nadie lo tomara por equivocación. Respiré profundo antes de ir a tomar mi puesto.

–La vida es justa– alguien medio gritó. Y si no me equivocaba se trataba de Jasper.

– ¡Hola! Soy tu reemplazo– le dije a la chica que estaba siendo besada por un chico de lentes.

–Gracias a Dios– dijo ella cuando fue libre. Ah…si y era Rose.

–No puede tomar un descanso–JODER. Ese era Edward. Desvié la mirada de ambos y traté de hacer una cortina con mi cabello.

–Cuidado con el viejo con la goma de mascar. No es goma de mascar– me advirtió Rose. Quería matar a mi madre por meterme en esto.

–Arggg– hice una mueca de asco.

– ¿Te conozco? –preguntó Rose. Ella intentaba ver mi rostro por completo cosa que yo no le iba a facilitar.

–No– dije un tono más alto de lo normal y me salió la risita floja. Caminé para alejarme de ella y quedé mucho más cerca de Edward quién era el siguiente al turno. Me sentía muy aliviada de que ellos no se hubiesen besado. No era muy bueno para mi salud mental.

– ¡Porque tengo tan mala suerte!–gimoteó. Y aunque no lo dijo muy alto yo alcance a escucharlo por la proximidad. Mi corazón se encogió–No. No, no, no… digo, no quise decirlo así– trató de disculparse. Creo que mi rostro reflejo como me afectaron sus palabras– Es solo, sabes, ella es, tú sabes– Yo hice una mueca. Claro, ella es la chica perfecta– No, ok. Por otra parte, tú eres, sabes, también– eso logro que mi moral subiera de nuevo. Él pensaba que yo era bueno, creo que linda.

– ¿Lo soy? Gracias… creo– dije

–Si– aseguró. ¡Dios! Sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando sonrió de manera torcida.

–No debes coquetear con ella primero, genio. Estas pagando– se quejó un chico regordete de no más de doce años. Tenía un look rapero.

–Por qué no…– por un momento pensé que explotaría con el pequeño. Respiro y se calmó– te relajas…–volvió a encararme–oh…amm…–balbuceó. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso. ¡LO PUSE NERVIOSO! –… quizás debería besarte ahora– Me controlé para no brincarle encima. No llevaba el jacket de Dacati que traía cuando llegamos. Solo cubría su tonificado pecho una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Me aseguré de no estar babeando–Le di mi ticket a la chica y espere en la fila– siguió mientras ambos nos sentábamos.

–Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer– Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Ok, bien– Volvió a pasar su mano por sus cabellos cobrizos– Aquí voy– Él movía la cabeza hacia un lado y yo hacia otro. Parecía mucho más nervioso ahora. Cerré los ojos pero Edward no hacía movimiento para acercarse. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma. Tome las riendas y lo besé. Al principio se resistió pero luego se dejó llevar. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado. Creí escuchar juegos artificiales explotar a mí alrededor. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos y su sabor…OH DIOS…Podría morir ahora y me iría muy feliz– Bien, creo que eso valió por un ticket–dijo cuando nos separó. Yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

–No, tienes un poco más– dije y lo halé hacia mí de nuevo. Esta vez sí pude enredar mis manos en sus cabellos y él hizo lo propio. Respondió con más fervor y yo pensé que me desmayaría. Llegué al nirvana cuando mordió delicadamente mi labio inferior. Debía ser ilegal que Edward besara así.

–Disculpen, el hotel está cruzando la calle– refunfuño alguien. Pero yo no prestaba atención y Edward estaba aún más ido que yo. De la nada sentí que alguien me alejaba de sus brazos.

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos es esto? – ¡MIERDA! Por suerte no era la única que estaba molesta por la intromisión. Edward tenía la expresión sería una vez se levantó de su puesto.

–Detrás de la línea, cabeza hueca– dijo molestó el chico rapero.

–Discúlpame idiota– siguió Mike ignorando al chico y solo dirigiéndose a Edward–Estas besando a mi novia–Retiró la silla para quedar de frente a él.

–Ex novia– recalqué mientras me alejaba de Mike. Ahora me daba cuenta lo idiota que era.

– ¿Eres la hermana de Emmett? – me encaró Edward. Su expresión paso de la rabia a la sorpresa.

–Y tú estás por morir– amenazó Mike golpeando a Edward en el hombro para que dejara de mirarme.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me ahogaras con tus lágrimas? – No hay cosa más sexy que Edward enojado. Y por un momento me preocupe por la seguridad de Mike. Edward parecía mucho más amenazante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno y luego tan peligroso? Estuve a punto de abanicarme con la mano.

– ¡No lloré! Había algo en mi ojo– se excusó Mike.

– ¿Saben que chicos? – me interpuse antes que la cosa pasara a mayores. Aunque no niego que me encantaría que Edward le diera un par de golpes a Mike– ¿Podemos calmarnos? Y separarnos un poco ¿Bien? – Los distancie con mis manos. Claro, me mantuve siempre del lado de Edward.

–Tiene razón–concordó conmigo Edward– Te veré en la cancha de fútbol…y lo arreglaremos allí–eso era sin duda un duelo

–Bien. Edward– Pensé que Mike se alejaría en paz pero no fue así–O podemos arreglarlo aquí– Nos tomó por sorpresa. Era un maldito tramposo. Golpeo a Edward en la cara y ambos cayeron fuera del stand.

–Mike, Mike. Detente. Chicos– Baje lo más rápido que pude– Basta– Ambos estaban enrollados en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo– Mike– Golpearon todo los arreglos alrededor–Chicos. Basta– Busqué con la mirada a Laurent o a Jasper pero ninguno estaba a la vista–Mike, aléjate– Como nadie tenía intención de intervenir para detenerlos no me quedo de otra que brincar encima de mi ex– Mike…Ahhh–Edward empujo a Mike y al final los tres terminamos golpeándonos con el carrito de palomitas de maíz que no aguanto y se fue hacia un lado. Me salvé que Mike amortiguo mi caída aunque eso no evito que me lastimara un poco la pierna.

– ¡Donde está mi hija! – _¡Por qué a mí!_ – Permiso. Disculpa– Yo me levanté para reacomodarme el vestido. El popcorn se me había metido por todos lados– ¡Bella! Detente. Esto no es de señoritas– fui reprendida por Renné delante de todos los presentes.

– ¡Aquí no hay lugar para violencia!– Chilló la Sra. Mallory– Esto es un adorable carnaval para niños, ¡Maldita sea! –creo que la saque de sus casillas.

–Fuera los dos, ¡Ahora! – echo mi madre a mi ex y a Edward. Y aunque quise quedarme con Edward, Renné no me lo permitió. La cantaleta que me esperaba pero no importaba después de todo había besado a Edward en la caseta de besos.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capi?**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **Si desean preguntar algo pueden enviarme un PM o un mensaje en fb.**

 **Se les quiere un montón.**


	6. Celos, Cena, Irina y Las Joyas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia. En especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

 **CELOS, CENA, IRINA Y LAS JOYAS DE LA FAMILIA**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

.

–Isabella… ¿me estas escuchando?–regrese del mundo de las hadas y los unicornios para enfrentarme a la realidad.

–Por supuesto–asegure a mi madre, que en estos momentos estaba con un humor de perros. Puse cara de compungida para alivianar tensiones.

–No puedo creer que te hayas comportado de una manera tan…– me disocie una vez más del mundo real para rememorar cada momento del beso que compartí con Edward. Deseaba que esta tortura terminara pronto.

…

Cuando mi madre terminó conmigo, una vez más, tuve que hacer uso de mi muy desarrollada imaginación e inventarle una historia de lo más creíble para justificar la ausencia de mi hermano. No niego que hubo un momento en el que me vi tentada a decir " _Tiene el mal de las vacas locas_ " pero, vamos, ella no se lo creería ni en un millón de años. Además, a pesar de que aún seguía enojada con Charlie, era muy capaz de ir a ver a su pobre hijo enfermo. Fue de mucha ayuda saber que la bruja Jess había abandonado el área por lo que no había forma, por ahora, de arruinar la coartada de mi hermano.

Después de media hora más de interrogatorio por parte de las chicas y Paul fui liberada para regresar a Illyria. Mi corazón latía fuerte contra mi pecho, mis manos estaban mojadas por el sudor y sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Tome varias respiraciones e intente calmarme antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

.

Más le valía a Edward tener camiseta.

No me hacía responsable de mis actos.

Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta sin pensar.

Corrijo intentando no pensar.

.

– ¿Dónde estabas esta tarde?– preguntó Ed mientras jugaba con su balón de fútbol. _Uff se salvó_ , llevaba camiseta–Desapareciste del mapa– arregle mis cabellos y arroje mi mochila en el suelo.

–Vi a loca de mi ex…tuve que huir–contesté antes de quedarme pasmada cuando el balón dejó de cubrir su cara– ¡Oh Dios! Eso es…–balbucee

–Oh….si…–contesto a mi pregunta no formulada. Se levantó de la cama y dejo el balón a un lado–Espero que no te importe…–Continuó señalando el objeto. Mientras yo seguía muda–He cogido uno de tus…tus…si…–Camino hasta su escritorio–Tienes razón estos chismes funcionan–afirmó sacándose el tampón de la nariz.

– ¡Dios! ¡Estas sangrando! ¿Estás bien? –chillé como una histérica.

–Ah–se veía confuso. Y caí en cuenta de que no me estaba comportando como un chico.

–Ehh– carraspee para regresar mi voz a un tono más grueso–Bueno… ¡Supéralo!… –golpe su bíceps. ¡ _En que buena forma estaba_! – ¡Sé un hombre!… ¡Échale tierra! –continué en mi diatriba. Su musical risa retumbo en nuestra habitación. _He dicho que amo su risa._

–Está bien, le echare tierra– respondió él mientras se sentaba en lado de su cama y recogía el balón para seguir jugando.

–Dime… ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunté aun de pie esperando que él respondiera con la verdad.

–Me pelee con el ex de tu hermana–dijo

–Espera –me senté en mi cama, justo frente a él– ¿En serio? –intente parecer sorprendida– ¿Por qué? –insistí.

–Nos vio a mí y a…ella…besándonos…en la cabina de besos–habló algo incómodo sin dejar de tontear con el balón.

–Espera…dices que la besaste– debo decir que fue mi mejor representación de asqueada.

–Si colega, espero que no te importe…era un acto benéfico– Auch. Eso dolió.

–Ah…no…bueno…verás…si quieres besarla no te cortes y bésala…–dije– Por mí puedes vendártela sabes…puede cogerla y besarla hasta asfixiarla– bueno, creo que me sobrepase un poquito. Si, si, quizás demasiado al expresarme así. Solo deseaba que la próxima vez no se reprimiera.

–De acuerdo– Parecía poco convencido cuando se volvió a recostar en la cama. Yo volví a comportarme como chica cuando dejo de prestarme atención.

–Eh… ¿te gusta? –hice la pregunta del millón de dólares.

–No lo sé…podemos no hablar de ello–me desilusionó un poco– Es tu hermana, es un poco raro–la esperanza volvió a mí. Quizás estaba comportándose así porque hablaba con el hermano de la chica a la cual acababa de besar. Corrijo, hablaba con la chica a la que acaba de besar…él no lo sabía…porque yo me estaba….uff…mejor lo dejamos así ya empiezo a divagar. Me tire en mi cama para estar a la par de él.

–No…vale…vale…–consentí– Verás…no sé… yo…pensaba que si te gusta, quizás deberías invitarla a salir–No pude evitar darle un empujoncito al asunto.

–Insinúas que me olvide de Rose –Mierda. Edward me miró y yo dirigí mi mirada al techo. Si no lo veía a la cara tenía la posibilidad de que creyera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Bueno…desde un punto de vista completamente objetivo– _Si claro, sobretodo objetivo_ riño mi conciencia– y por supuesto sin un ápice de interés personal por el tema–Era, por muy lejos, la mentira más grande que había dicho– No estoy seguro de que tú y Rose estén hechos para ser pareja, en mi opinión– Después de todo yo era una chica y sabía que Rose no tenía interés en absoluto por Edward. Eso era un alivio–Pero tú y Bella, bueno, sería mágico– de todo fue lo más verdadero que dije.

–Ah…no se–después de semejante discurso él me salía con un chorro de babas.

– ¡¿Qué te dice tu corazón?! – pregunte algo exaltada levantándome de la cama

–Eh

– ¿A cuál de las dos preferirías ver desnuda? –exprese. Regresando a mi posición anterior.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué haces eso siempre? ¿Por qué hablas de las chicas en esos términos tan gráficos? –Me reprendió mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama–Ah…creo que tienes problemas no resueltos–jugueteaba con la manta para no mirarme a la cara.

–Eres un chico muy sensible…verdad– salió más como pregunta que como afirmación.

– ¿Qué? Noo…–Juro que lo vi sonrojarse. Se veía tan mono–Es solo…es…no se… solo…–volvió a tirarse sobre su cama. Yo me quede embobada mirándolo. _Ninguna novedad_ –creo que las relaciones deberían ser algo más que un asunto físico. No me malinterpretes. Todo es importante pero no sé, cuándo estoy con alguien me apetece hablar de otras cosas. De cosas más serias, de cosas que no puedo hablar con nadie más–No podía ser más perfecto. Me recosté, de nuevo, para evitar seguir babeando mi cama de tanto mirarlo.

–Ya y…que cosas son esas –pregunté interesada hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

–Bueno es una forma de hablar…no se…del tema que salga–contestó

–De cosas como está– cuestioné. Creo que hasta mordí mi labio esperando su respuesta.

–Sí–dijo. Yo estaba en el séptimo cielo hasta que casi me mata del susto al levantarse de repente–Pero lo que te he dicho no debe salir de aquí. Si se lo cuentas a alguien..te parto la cabeza–su amenaza vino seguida de un golpe en el estómago. Acababa de arrojarme el balón. Ed tomo una revista de deportes y se extendió en su cama.

–Ya, no. Estoy contigo. Es genial–dije. Sonreí. Creo que cada día me enamoraba más de este chico. Stop. Rebobinemos. Yo acababa de pensar… ¡Oh Dios! _¡Estaba jodida!_

.

.

.

(Love and Memories-O.A.R)

Al día siguiente se me hizo difícil disimular todo aquello que sentía, más teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido tiempo para asimilar la situación. Estaba enamorada de mi compañero de cuarto. Él chico que pensaba que yo era un chico. Quién estaba enamorado de Rose, la chica que no tenía ningún interés por él. Y yo lo estaba "ayudando a conquistarla". _La vida es una mierda_.

Edward y yo practicamos hasta bien entrada la tarde. Yo seguí perfeccionando mi técnica cuando se retiró. Necesitaba espacio para pensar. Me desahogue con el balón. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Edward la verdad? ¿Entendería por qué le había mentido? Arg. Ser un chico me estaba provocando migraña.

.

.

.

Levantamiento de pesas era uno de mis momentos favoritos del día. No porque fuera un hobby para mí hacer dicha actividad. Yo solo disimulaba que lo hacía cuando en realidad me dedicaba a mirar a Edward con cara de idiota. Suerte que nadie me prestaba atención.

– ¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó al terminar su set de pesas. Yo moví solo un poco las mías para crear el efecto de que las utilice.

–Uh…bien–respondí simulando estar cansado por tanto esfuerzo– ¿Por qué?

–No se…eh…me planteaba si quería cenar conmigo en Clearwater, esta noche– yo me levante más rápido de lo normal.

–Ah…en serio…me encantaría – dije demasiado emocionada.

– ¿Qué?

–Me encantaría darte su número de teléfono– arregle mi metedura de pata.

– ¡Swan! –gritó el entrenador Demetri.

–uh...Si entrenador– me levanté para sentirme menos intimidada. Él se acercó a mí.

–Jugarás en el grupo B contra Cornwall–señalo, entregándome la camiseta del equipo con mi apellido. Fui al Nirvana.

– ¿En serio?– _Oh Dios, Compórtate_ chillé internamente.

–No, bromeaba. Idiota– dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

–Ah

–Esto es genial– Edward me atrajo en un abrazo de amigos. Yo lo convertí en otra cosa. Él reía y yo creo que hasta lo olfatee, solo un poco. Mi mano se deslizo por su tensa espalda.

–Vale…vale– señalo para que me alejara. No hice eso y él me empujo para separarme. Después de un momento incomodo reanudo su set de ejercicio.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con las pesas?

–No– dijo a secas. Supe que había cometido un gran error. Tenía que aprender a controlar mis hormonas. Pero cuando se refería a Edward yo era muy hormonal. Me mantuve al pie de donde hacia sus ejercicios e intente mirarlo sin que nadie se percatara. Cuando termino la veintena volví al ataque.

–Creo que deberías llamar a Bella

–Si…voy a hacerlo– respondió. Casi hacia mi baile de la victoria, mentalmente, cuando todo se fue al caño.

–Hola Edward– interrumpió Rose– Emmett–saludó. Edward se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

–Rose–dije entre dientes. ¡Por qué justo ahora!

– ¿Cuánto pesos levantas, Ed? 102 kilos…Es impresionante– Edward solo sonreía como idiota. Yo quería arrastrar por los pelos a Rose.

–Eh…gracias– dijo él medio sonrosado. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Rose le estaba coqueteando a mi Edward.

–Ed…respecto a esa llamada…–dije en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención.

–Si….gracias–me ignoró y me manoteo la cara para alejarme.

– ¿Cuántas veces puedes levantar los 102 kilos? –siguió ella. Yo caminé para separarme un poco de ellos. Iba a vomitar.

–Unas veinte veces– respondió el muy….arg

–Es dos veces lo que peso yo…–continuó la rubia. Yo hice muecas. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Me gire para quedar de espaldas a ellos, saque mi celular y marque el número de Edward.

– ¿Cuantas veces podría levantarme?

–Cuarenta–su celular comenzó a sonar. Yo espere a que contestará

–Hola, soy Bella. Emmett dijo que te llamara. Me encantaría salir a cenar–dije al otro lado de la línea.

–Eh…ya que…si– balbuceo y supe que Rose usaba sus encantos para distraerlo–Puedo llamarte luego…porque tengo que cambiar de pies– Cerró. Si señores. _¡Me cerró el teléfono!_ Hoy una rubia iba a morir.

–Tienes planes para esta noche– pregunto la chica. Corrí y empuje a Edward, quien a su vez golpeo a Rose. Eso sí que no, sobre mi cadáver.

–Eh…perdón– dije sin sentirlo en realidad– ¿Qué pasa con lo que hablamos qué harías luego? – Estaba furiosa. Edward ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Rose me miraba a mí y luego a Ed

–Oh…bueno…no tengo nada que hacer.

–Genial– chillo Rose– Es una cita en Clearwater, a las ocho– miró directamente a los ojos de Edward y supe que no había poder humano que evitara que él fuera a esa cena. Ed asintió como muñeco– Te veré allí– remató– Adiós, Emmet– Entonces lo vi bastante claro. Ella tramaba algo.

–Adiós– bufe. Edward comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos.

–Si– expreso al terminar su extraño baile de la victoria. A pesar que amaba su sonrisa en este momento deseaba borrársela de un sopetón– ¡Lo conseguiste! –Continuo haciendo movimientos raros– ¡Voy a salir con Rose!

– ¿Qué diablos? Creí que ahora te gustaba, Bella– estuve a una nota de chillar.

–Tío venga, eres un hombre– _Sí, claro._ Él comenzó a jugar con los cordeles de mi jacket– ¿Qué harías si la chica más buena del insti se te acercara y te invitara a salir? – Nunca lo sabría puesto que era una _maldita chica._ Pero eso no se lo podía decir.

–Ahora vuelvo– dije y salí disparada del gimnasio para alcanzar a la rubia que había vuelto mi mundo patas arriba.

.

.

.

Logré divisarla. Ella me había confiado que no le gustaba Edward y que no saldría con él. Era imposible que de la noche a la mañana hubiese cambiado de idea. Yo tenía que saber por qué razón actuaba así. La llame cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial.

–Rose, puedo hablar un momento contigo– hablé diplomáticamente.

–Con mua– se llevó la mano al pecho–Sobre qué– la sonrisa en su rostro me preocupaba. Se estaba haciendo la interesante.

–Sobre tu cita con Edward– fui directa al grano. Ella se sentó en las gradas y yo la imité.

–Lo sé, me alegro de haberte hecho caso– _Maldito acuerdo_ – Tenías razón es maravilloso. Estaba para comérselo con esos short. Uuuh– Se abanicó el rostro. Y a pesar que sabía a qué se refería y yo muchas veces pensé en esa forma sobre él, su comentario me enojo.

–No es un pedazo de carne, Rose– Edward era un chico sensible, amable, educado, al que le importaba no solo lo físico, el chico del que me había enamorado sin querer. Ella pareció desconcertada– Es un hombre, con sentimientos– recalque. Ella se levantó de su puesto para acercarse a la barandilla que separaba las gradas de la cancha.

–Y yo soy una mujer con sentimientos. Y creo que se acoplan a los suyos– dijo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que ella no quería a Edward de la misma forma que él parecía sentir por ella.

–Sabes que– comencé acercándome a su posición– Hablando desde un punto de vista objetivo y por supuesto sin un ápice de interés personal por el tema–recurrí a mi gran frase–No creo que tú y Ed sean una buena pareja después de todo–intente disuadirla de la idea.

–Pues gracias por tu interés. Y si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a Clearwater esta noche...para vigilarme–Movió su cabello. Oh Mierda. Así que esta era la cuestión. Todo tenía sentido para mí, ahora– Una cita doble. Creo que Irina está disponible– continuó cuando Irina paso corriendo frente a nosotros. Ella regreso y pasó detrás de nosotros.

–Oh sí. Estoy dispuesta y preparada–aceptó. Yo quería morirme. En este momento era la persona más desdichada de la faz de la tierra. Rose tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si no la odiara justo ahora, la situación me parecería de lo más graciosa. ¿Por qué de tanto chico se tuvo que fijar en mí? ¿Y por qué tuvo que usar a Edward para provocarme celos?

.

.

.

Después de una crisis existencial. Un par de gritos, jaleos y lloriqueos; por supuesto en el silencio de mi habitación, llamé a las chicas para contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Agradecí que mis amigas se compadecieran de mí y tomaran su noche libre para dedicarse a espiar a mi adonis, en tanto yo esperaba que Irina estuviese lista. Las horas se me hicieron eternas y estaba más pendiente de mi teléfono que de Irina intentando lograr un avance conmigo. Hasta ahora Rose y Edward no se encontraban haciendo arrumacos en el Clearwater. Paul mencionó en uno de sus textos que Edward comento algo sobre queso. Sonreí al saber que Rose lo miro extrañada.

.

.

Después de mucho esperar, llegamos al Clearwater, tarde por cierto. Divise a los chicos y me dirigí a ellos. Irina pisándome los talones.

–Hola chicos…que tal os va– intente parecer sorprendida de verlos. La actuación era para Ed, quién no sabía que Rose había planeado una cita doble. Ambos parecían aliviados con mi llegada. Me sentí bien, en parte.

–Eh…hola. Estas aquí con… Irina– dijo Edward

–Ehhh– saludo Irina.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos?– pregunté

–Claro– chilló Rose. Edward negó. Le cedí el paso a Irina. _Ante todo un caballero_.

–Viuda negra– murmure por lo bajo.

–Camarero– llamó Rose. Se veía bonita. La envidie por verse así. _Ayúdame_ vocalizó Edward. Ninguna ayuda le serviría si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Rose no estaba interesada en él. Punto. Eso no me hacía sentir mejor, puesto que eran los sentimientos de él los que más me hacían daño. Irina respirando casi junto a mi odio, Edward pidiéndome ayuda y Rose mirándome de manera extraña me incomodaban.

–Bueno–comenzó Rose. Movió su cabellera inmaculada y tomo el brazo de Edward– Le contaba a Ed lo bueno que es conocer a un hombre de verdad en el insti.

–Ah…sí –dijo Ed. Se veía desconcertado. _Joder_. Edward no se perdería de un comentario así.

–Claro, estaba a punto de hacerlo– _Mentirosa_ chilló mi conciencia. Ella lo estaba usando, no tenía dudas ya. Eso me ponía de muy mal humor–No es genial tener a un hombre de tu lado– volvió a puyar. Un instinto asesino crecía en mí.

–Oh si– aceptó Irina a mi lado, mirándome con cara de borrego a punto de degollar.

–Es tan difícil encontrar un hombre así– se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Edward. Me miró sin que él lo notara y lo besó justo debajo de la oreja. Quería morirme.

–Es muy difícil– concordó Irina, quien al ver a la otra parejita supuso que podríamos hacer lo mismo. Puaj. Use el menú como barrera. Mi estómago se estaba revolviendo. Mis ojos picaban. Iba a poner a llorar cuando Irina me besó en la mejilla y casi toca mi entrepierna.

–Irina, quieta las manos– Me levante más rápido que Flash. Era eso o permitir que ella descubriera que las joyas de la familia no estaban en su lugar. Plus, no quería seguir viendo como Rose era comida a besos por Edward. Irina parecía desilusionada–Está bien, sabéis ha sido muy divertido– Rose me miró, Edward seguía en su tarea de babear su cuello– Tengo que ir a afeitarme– sentencié y salí dispara de allí. Logré llegar a la puerta antes de que las lágrimas surcaran mi rostro.

.

* * *

 **¿Algún review?**


	7. ¡OH DIOS, QUÉ ALGUIEN ME MATE!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia. En especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **.**

 **¡OH DIOS, QUÉ ALGUIEN ME MATE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

–Señoras, Señoras, Bienvenidas. Soy Lauren Mallory, presidenta de la liga juvenil de Forks y coordinare la fiesta de debutantes de este año– escuché desde el pasillo seguido de una ronda de aplausos– Muy amables, gracias. Hoy repasaremos las directrices para hacer una bonita y elegante _entrée_ en sociedad– Abrí directamente las puertas sin importarme que tan elegante parecía mi entrada, mucho menos el hecho de que llegaba tarde.

–Ah–chillaron las señoras y señoritas reunidas en el gran salón. Puede que las asustara un poco.

–Joder– dije cuando cartera de mano o como se llame se me enredo. _Maldito objeto_ – Hola. ¿Qué tal? – Todas estaban sentadas mirándome. Camine a mi puesto, ubicado en la parte del frente del salón, mientras retiraba mi jacket. Me pareció que removí un poco el cabello de una de las señoras de la mesa de al lado. Arroje la cartera a mi mesa y puse el jacket sobre el respaldar de mi asiento–Hola–saludé a las señoras que me acompañaban.

–Espero que este bien atrás para la foto–dijo bastante alto la bruja de Jess.

–Gracias por unirte a nosotras, Isabella–reprendió la Sra. Mallory desde su podio. Gracias al cielo mi puesto le daba la espalda, así no tendría que verla. Levanté la servilleta a modo de saludo– Veamos quienes estarán en la fiesta–chilló ella entusiasmada.

–Ah. ¡Que me maten! –dije. Esto iba a ser una tortura.

.

.

.

Había dicho suerte. _¡Qué equivocada estaba!_ Llevaba media hora teniendo una visión perfecta de Rose comportándose como una chica en sociedad. Anoche casi no había dormido dándole vueltas al asunto Rose-Edward. Mis amigas salieron detrás de mí cuando se percataron de mi estado anímico y fueron de mucha ayuda a la hora de conseguirme la suficiente cantidad de helado para ahogar mis penas. Luego de una charla de chicas, tomando un punto de vista objetivo, comprendí que era probable que Rose se hubiese fijado en Edward. _Claro, después que yo le metiera el gusanito en la cabeza_. Es que era fácil enamorarse de ese chico. Sin embargo, esa sensación en mi interior de que me estaba perdiendo algo no me abandonaba.

–Isabella– llamo la Sra. Mallory. Yo seguía con mi vista fija en Rose. Hasta para reírse tenia clase. _Ashh_ –Cariño

– ¿Qué? –dije con la boca llena de pollo. _Los modales de un cavernícola_ gritó mi conciencia.

–Recuerda, mastica como si tuvieras un secreto–instruyó. La ignore, mordí el muslo que tenía en mi mano y sorbí algo de sopa. Rose limpio su boca con la servilleta y se levantó con delicadeza de la mesa. Era mi oportunidad para entrar en acción. Puesto que Emmett no había logrado disuadirla, Bella se encargaría. Lo notaron, _¡desorden de múltiple personalidad!_ Además necesitaba saber un par de cosas sobre la cita de anoche.

–Disculpad– limpié mi boca con la servilleta, de forma menos estilizada, pero con los mismos resultados–Señoras–dije poniéndome de pie en dirección al baño.

.

.

El vestido casi no me dejaba caminar con normalidad. Lo acomode como pude. Llegue al baño y allí estaba ella frente al espejo retocándose el maquillaje. Tan entretenida que ni siquiera noto mí presencia cuando me hice a su lado. Acomode mi cabello, respire e inicie mi plan de acción.

–Hola–saludé de manera amable. Después de todo no quería verme agresiva.

–Hola…Hola…Eres la que me sustituiste en la cabina de besos, verdad–dijo una vez me reconoció

–Ah…hola–me hice la sorprendida.

–Hola

–El mundo es un pañuelo. Soy Bella–extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya. Eran mucho más suaves que las mías. El celeste de su vestido resaltaba sus ojos azules. Si seguía así mi autoestima terminaría muy por debajo del Tártaro.

–Rose–se presentó con una sonrisa amable. Si no estuviera tras mi Edward nos llevaríamos bien.

–Encantada de conocerte

–Igualmente– volvió a dirigir su atención al espejo.

–Eh…um…sé que no es asuntó mío– Ella se giró para verme– pero saliste con ese tal Cullen…verdad– _Tan sutil como un cañón._

–Eh…Si…una vez–contesto.

– ¿Y le besaste? – _Fase 1: Completada_

– ¡No! – Me sentí aliviada– ¿Por qué?

–No por nada…eh…um…pero intenta retrasarlo lo más posible– _Fase 2: Evitar que se besen_ – Tiene una afección de las glándulas salivales–comencé a hacer una serie de gestos para darle énfasis–No le gusta hablar de eso pero…era como si me ahogara…buaj…buaj– Rose formo una gran o con su boca.

– ¿En serio?…no lo sabía– Ella le hayo gracia al asunto.

–Lo se era repugnante–mentí–Pero os deseo que le llegue a los dos–otra más. _Vaya que me he vuelto experta._

– ¡No! En realidad, no me gusta Edward– _¿Cómo?_ Entonces tenía razón. Bailé la macarena internamente– Estoy colada por su compañero de cuarto, Emmett y solo intentaba poner celoso a Emmett–Me tomo un par de segundos asimilar lo que Rose acababa de decirme. _¡Oh Mierda!_

– ¡Oh vaya!–dije mirándome al espejo. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

–Sí. Sé que está muy mal usar una persona así. Me siento muy mal por hacerlo– Rose parecía sentirse culpable. La odie un poquito menos– Pero estoy enamorada de Emmett – Rasqué mi cabeza. _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Yo solo quería jugar fútbol!_ – Ah…es tan guapo. No es como los demás chicos. Es delicado. Incluso refinado, sabes– Que Rose hablara así de mi subió mi autoestima. Sonreí – Y cuando sonríe no puedo dejar de mirarle– _¡Qué coño estás haciendo!_ chilló mi conciencia. Deje de sonreír – Es un chico maravilloso –suspiró. Tenía que solucionar esto. Ya.

–Sabes Rose. Rose ¿verdad? Voy a darte un pequeño consejo

–Vale

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – chillé – Estas tejiendo una tela muy enredada – _Mira quién habla de enredos_

–Sí, muy enredada –aceptó ella

–Verás, cariño – tome sus manos – Tienes que parar. Debes contarles la verdad a todos y ser muy muy sincera y que pase lo que tenga que pasar – _Deberías seguir tu propio consejo_

–Tienes razón

– ¡Lo sé!

–La próxima vez que vea a Emmett me acercaré directamente a él

–Directamente a él

–Y le diré lo que siento

–Sí, díselo –ahora tenía que prepárame para rechazarla en su momento.

–Y luego lo besaré tan apasionadamente – _Doble Mierda_ – que hasta las personas que odian sentirán placer – Esto solo me pasa a mí. La puerta de uno de los lavabos se abrió sin previo aviso– ¡Ah! –chillamos Rose y yo.

–Hola, Bella –saludó la bruja acercándose con paso firme hasta quedar frente a Rose.

–Uff… esto no me gusta – ¿No podía tener un respiro? ¡Aunque sea solo un minuto!

– ¿Cómo está la pequeña destroza hogares? –bramó Jess

–Ah ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la rubia

– ¿Conoces a Emmett? Soy su novia

–Ex novia– aclaré.

–Vale, quiero que dejéis todos de decir eso–rezongó Jess

–Ah, tu eres la que él dejó plantada en la pizzería el otro día– _Oh, Oh. Alerta Roja. Pelea de gatas a la vista._

–No, no, no. A mí no me dejo plantada, solo pasábamos por un momentito difícil–explicó

–Oh, sin embargo he oído que te dejo esperando– Rose sacó pecho– Ósea que claramente te dejo plantada– se burló. _Mierda._ Jess se puso roja de la rabia.

Todo paso muy rápido. De un momento a otro Jess empujó a Rose, quien se golpeó contra el lavamanos. Fue como si encendieras una cerilla en una bodega llena de pólvora. Rose se lanzó al ataqué. Los gritos de guerra eran bastante audibles. Jess estampó a Rose contra la puerta de uno de los baños. Rose volvió a la pelea para ser derribada por un golpe en la garganta.

– ¡Estás loca!–grité mientras me agachaba– ¿estás bien? – Le pregunté a Rose

– ¡Fuera de mi camino!–aulló Jess tomándome con la guardia baja. Me arrojó contra un sofá. ¿Qué hace un sofá en el baño? _No te quejes, hizo menos duro el golpe._

– ¡Te has metido con el hombre equivocado!–grité. _¡Ups!._ Luego de mi desliz me lance a la carga. Rose intentaba ocultarse bajo una mesita. Una vez sobre la espalda de Jess comencé a jalarle sus extensiones y golpear su cabeza.

– ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Suéltame te digo! –chilló. Entre el jaleo logró darme en la espalda contra el marco de una de las puertas. Sacó el aire de mis pulmones por un momento. Al estar fuera de combate fue a por Rose, quien aún no se recuperaba del fuerte golpe que había recibido. La levanto por su melena rubia y la volvió a arrojar contra los lavabos. Esta bruja sí que tenía fuerza y todo en tacones. Rose aprovechó un momento de descuido y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Jess por su parte se desquito dándole un gaznatón que le volteo la cara a Rose. Yo, aún regada en el suelo, le lance un zapato a Jess. Rose pateo el abdomen de la bruja y yo le hice una zancadilla. Rose intento salir del baño, pero Jess logró tomarla del tobillo provocando que esta fuera a parar al suelo. Por un instante creí que le había roto la nariz.

– ¡Déjala en paz!– Me levante para ayudar, Jess arrastraba a Rose. Tan metidas en la pelea estábamos que fuimos sorprendidas por la Sra. Mallory.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Vasta, por favor!– Llegó hasta nosotras y nos separó– Cuando las debutantes discrepan en algo lo dicen con los ojos– Jess y Rose se lanzaban dagas con los ojos. Yo intente arreglar mi aspecto. Mi cabello estaba por todos lados– Bien Swan. Por qué será que siempre te encuentro metida en algún lio.

–Inoportunismo–dije sonriéndole incómodamente. Después de todo yo era la responsable de todo este lío.

.

.

.

El resto de mi tarde me la pase evitando a Rose. No estaba preparada ni mental ni emocionalmente para enfrentarla. Fue todo un reto, debo decir. Tenía un montón de cuestiones en la cabeza. Y una vez terminara todo el asunto del partido debía dar miles de explicaciones, solo que aún no sabía cómo iba a abordar el tema. La vida de una chica/chico es complicada.

.

–Hola, Hermano–saludé a Ed apenas entre a la habitación. Arroje mi maleta al suelo–El entrenador te está buscando–Edward siguió ignorándome– Oye qué pasa–pregunte. Se le notaba algo molesto.

–Sabes, es de locos–comenzó a hablar– ¿Cuánto puedes equivocarte con alguien?–continuó sin mirarme– ¡Es una verdadera locura!–Tuve el presentimiento de que esto no iba a acabar bien– Te crees que es de una manera– su voz se quebró–y resulta que es todo lo contrario–finalizó mirándome a la cara. No me gustó lo que vi.

–Ed de qué estás hablando–cuestioné. No entendía a que venía todo esto. Me senté en la silla esperando que él continuara.

– ¿Vas a fingir que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?– su voz destilando veneno. Dejó de mirarme para centrarse en su cuaderno. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima. _Lo había descubierto_. Yo necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en cómo exponer todo y salir indemne.

–De acuerdo, vale. Verás…yo…– Rogaba que no me odiara–Quería decírtelo Ed pero tienes que saber que amo el fútbol por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y tenía algo que demostrar–expliqué. Ahora no era lo que más amaba pero debía ir despacio. No quería confundirlo más.

–Me estás diciendo que me utilizaste… para ayudarte con el fútbol y luego viniste y me apuñalaste por la espalda _– ¿Qué Diablos?_

–Espera ¿Qué? Ahora sí que no sé de qué me hablas–mi cabeza más enredada que una bolsa llena de anzuelos.

–Ahórratelo, te vi con ella–sentenció

– ¿Con quién? – Fue cuando estalló.

– ¡Con quien pues–Arrojó sus cosas y se levantó– con Rose!–su actitud más amenazadora que nunca– Te vi besarla cuando bajaste del taxi, tío–declaró. _¿Qué demonios?_

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué taxi? –me puse de pie para no sentirme tan chiquita. Y menos intimidada.

– ¡Se suponía que éramos amigos!–gritó muy cerca de mi rostro. Fue la primera vez que tuve miedo de él.

– ¡Y somos amigos!–protesté. Sentí como si ambos nos estuviésemos calibrando para iniciar una lucha encarnizada.

– ¡No! –Ironizó–Tú no sabes lo que eso significa–me empujó contra la puerta. Y eso fue todo.

– ¡Está bien! ¡A Rose nunca le has gustado! ¡Te enteras!–grité. Él dejó de hablar– Solo te utilizaba para ponerme celoso–su rostro se deformó. Me sentí mal por hacerle esto– Pero Bella está loca por ti y lo ha estado desde la primera vez que la besaste–confesé. Desee que eso fuera suficiente para él.

–Ah sí, apuesto que es parte de tu plan– Yo negué. Él se negó a escucharme– Ella me distrae y tu mientras te ligas a Rose– continuó con irá. Abrió la puerta y me tomo por el suéter.

– ¡No! ¡No fue eso lo que paso!–dije a punto de quebrarme en mil pedazos.

–Os deseo a ti y a tu hermana buena suerte–Me volvió a empujar para sacarme de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

– ¡Ed!–llamé. Pero él no me contesto. En ese momento supe que lo había perdido.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en la banca. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos tal vez? _Qué más da_ , _ya no importa_. Ni siquiera tenía mi celular a mano para llamar a Paúl o a Alice y no me atrevía a regresar a la habitación. No tenía la suficiente fortaleza para soportar el desprecio de Edward. Recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldar. ¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado? Suspire. Lo que más me dolía eran las palabras de Edward. De verdad él pensaba eso de mí. _Mi vida es un asco_. Volví a rememorar cada cosa que había pasado desde que llegue al cuarto hasta que Ed me saco del mismo. Seguía sin entender. Arg. Me frustraba estar así. Había tenido un día horrible, solo deseaba que terminara. Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Irina. Ella estaba caminando hacia atrás.

–2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, Bonita noche, 2008–finalizó sentándose al otro lado de la banca.

–Hola Irina–dije sin mucho entusiasmo– Siento el plantón de nuestra cita la otra noche– me disculpe. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa.

–Da igual. Mi intensidad asusta a algunas personas–dijo ella riéndose nerviosamente

–Ya

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí.

–Me han echado de mi cuarto– _Él chico que me gusta me odia, la chica que a él le gusta está enamorada de mí y yo ni siquiera soy un hombre_ quise agregar pero me contuve.

–Insinúas que necesitas un sitio donde dormir–ella continuo acercándose

–Ya lo creo. Mañana juego contra Cornwall–después de tanto enredo por lo menos eso me tenía que salir bien.

–Yo nunca he tenido un compañero de cuarto–susurró demasiado cerca de mí. Me preocupe un poco. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. No tuve más opción que dejarla ser, por ahora.

.

La sensación de alguien observándome fue lo que me saco de mí no tan reconfortante sueño. Me gire solo para toparme con una imagen de lo más preocupante. Irina me miraba fijamente desde su cama con un cup cake en su regazo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Irina!–chillé. Carraspee–Irina ¿Por qué no me has despertado? –la luz del sol brillaba en todo su apogeo desde la ventana. _¿Qué hora era?_

–Dormías tan plácidamente– explico ella. Yo me levante más rápido que un rayo y me dirigí a la puerta– Te he preparado el desayuno, cariño–gritó antes de que yo escapara. Esa chica me daba miedo.

.

.

.

Era más tarde de lo que supuse. Solo tenía cinco minutos para alistarme y salir a la cancha. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban para llegar a los vestidores.

–Bienvenidos Señoras y Señores. Hoy juegan los mayores rivales de nuestro distrito, Illyria contra Cornwall. Será muy emocionante y también es una locura–escuché al locutor desde mi posición. Seguí corriendo.

.

Los vestidores estaban vacíos cuando llegue. Solo esto me podía pasar a mí. Estaba más salada que un bacalao noruego. Fui directo a mi casillero en busca de mi equipo pero allí no había ni una maldita cosa. Casi me arranco el peluquín de la desesperación. Salí de los vestidores para dirigirme a la cancha. Las porristas dificultaban un poco mi vista. Yo deseaba localizar al entrenador. Dinklage me iba a matar. Y entonces lo vi, justo en medio de la cancha. Allí con mi camiseta número 13 estaba mi hermano. _¡Oh Dios, qué alguien me mate!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **¿Algún review?**

 **Se les quiere un montón.**


	8. Los Hermanos Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia. En especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **.**

 **LOS HERMANOS SWAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Me pellizqué solo para confirmar mis peores temores. Esto era real. Mi hermano, de alguna manera que aún no lograba entender, había terminado suplantándome en el partido más importante de mi vida. Nadie había notado la diferencia, física, debido a que su rostro estaba pintado con el rojo escarlata y el negro azabache de Illyria, ni el hecho de que el uniforme le quedara ajustado. Sin embargo, en cuanto a la manera de jugar distaba años luz de parecerse a la mía. Me oculté en una caseta muy cerca de la cancha. Desde mi posición podía ver y escuchar sin ser vista. Necesitaba un plan para salir de esto.

– ¡Sacadle de allí! – gritó malhumorado el entrenador

– ¡Vamos que esperas!– reprendió Ed

– ¡Levántate de ahí y vuelve al partido!–continuó reprendiendo el coach– Serás patoso pareces Bambi sobre hielo– _¿Por qué justo hoy mi hermano decide jugar fútbol por primera vez en su vida?_ En un acto de pura desesperación grité su nombre. Él no me alcanzó a escuchar.

.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos del juego, viendo a mi hermano arrojar todo mi esfuerzo por la borda, cuando el partido fue suspendido. El director Vulturi, Jess y Royce irrumpieron en la cancha.

–Árbitro puedo pedir tiempo…una pausa…solo será un pequeño intermedio ¡Detengan el juego! – El árbitro sonó el silbato y el reloj del partido se detuvo–Lo lamento. Verá…– Todos los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de los invasores, tantas voces y la distancia dificultaban mi audición.

–Hay algún problema director– se alzó sobre el resto de los murmullos la voz del entrenador.

–Si, por desgracia lo hay– alcance a escuchar. Los comentarios cesaron permitiéndome oír claramente lo que decían los interlocutores – Pero será mejor que Emmett Swan se lo cuenten– _Oh, Oh_ – Emmett, hijo hay algo que quieras decirnos…–Sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo.

–Ah…lamento no ser buen jugador de fútbol– Dijo mi hermano. No supe si reír o llorar.

–Entiendo. Pero verás que sepas que lo que voy a decir lo diré tremendamente triste– dijo el director. Royce le paso el megáfono. _¡Oh Mierda!_ –Señores y señoras, estimados alumnos, amigos y familiares de Emmett Swan con profunda tristeza debo informarles que Emmett Swan es una chica– _¡¿Qué?!_ Fue en su mayoría la exclamación del público presente seguido de risas y murmullos. Esto era un desastre de proporciones épicas– Lo siento es por tu propio bien algún día me lo agradecerás…–continuó el Sr. Vulturi. Mi pobre hermano se veía desconcertado. Cuando se recuperó del shock le arrebató el megáfono al director.

–Lo lamento pero no soy una chica– dijo alto y claro. El megáfono retorno a manos del Sr. Vulturi.

–La verdad es que lo es. Es una chica. Es de hecho en realidad su hermana Isabella que le ha estado suplantando por razones que quedaran aclaradas en varias sesiones de psicoanálisis– _¡Demonios! Después de tanto tiempo justo ahora tenían que enterarse._

–Amigos, soy un chico–insistió mi hermano– Lo prometo.

–Demuéstralo–incitó Royce.

–Está bien–aceptó Emmett para luego bajar sus pantalones y dejar al descubierto sus partes nobles. Desee haber sido más rápida al cubrir mis ojos. No sabía si alegrarme por no ser descubierta o salir de aquí y arrojarme contra un coche para que terminara con mi vida. Ahora sí que necesitaba terapia. _¡Oh vaya!... ¡No puede ser!_ Fueron algunos de los comentarios.

–Genial, gracias. Aquí no hay nada que ver. No te ofendas–se disculpó el director–Amigos, por favor, esperad un segundo. Creo que será solo un segundo– volví a mirar para ver como el Sr. Vulturi dirigía el megáfono en otra dirección– ¡Royce, puedes arrojar alguna luz sobre esta situación! – así que él era el responsable de todo este asunto. Ahora entendía porque me había sentido observada cuando él andaba cerca.

–Ninguna que yo sepa. Creo que me he equivocado– anunció él nervioso después de casi quedarse sordo.

–Bien chicos, prestad atención. Ahora que hemos establecido que este chico es un chico. Sería posible volver al partido– el coach parecía cabreado. Bueno, el siempre parecía estar de ese humor, solo que en este momento estaba en un nivel superior.

–Sí, sí. Que lo disfruten ha sido un lapsus, perdonen– volvió a disculparse el director. Salió del terreno arrastrando a Royce con él.

– ¡Vamos chicos!– incitó Ed

–Bien volved al campo, a jugar– ordenó el coach.

– ¡Oh vaya pérdida de tiempo! – protestó Jazz. Mi hermano fue empujado por Edward.

–Cariño, Cariño, cariño, cariño. Te he echado muchísimo de menos–atacó Jess.

–Vaya, lo va a descubrir–lloriqueé desde mi escondite.

– ¡Hemos terminado Jess! ¡Se acabó!–expuso mi hermano.

– ¡Dios! ¡Otra vez no! –berreó ella golpeándolo con su cartera. Pobre chica.

–Buen trabajo Swan, al banquillo– sentenció el entrenador. _¡Joder!_

.

Al ser un partido "de exhibición" entre el campeón y el subcampeón de la temporada pasada, aún tenía oportunidad de reingresar al juego. La cuestión era el cómo lo haría. Tenía que esperar que terminara la primera mitad del juego para ver que me inventaría. Cuando deseas que el tiempo pase rápido este se enlentece. Me la pasé viendo como Mike se volvía el héroe de Cornwall, todas las buenas oportunidades de gol él las evitaba. Era muy, muy frustrante. El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando el árbitro anuncio el final del primer tiempo. _¡Es ahora o nunca!_ Mi hermano, al quedarse de último me dio la oportunidad perfecta. Logré alcanzarlo y lo hale conmigo hacia la caseta.

–Emmett…–comencé para ser interrumpida por mi mello

– ¿Bella? –sus ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas.

–Si

–Espera… ¿Te has pasado por mí?

–Te he suplantado solo para demostrar que podía jugar en el equipo de fútbol masculino–dije con solo una respiración. Él seguía desconcertado.

–Ah– más tarde volvería sobre el tema.

–Si

–Está bien me gusta– anunció. Yo intenté quitarle la camisa– No espera qué…– protestó

–Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarlo. Por qué te has puesto mi equipo–chillé

–Yo solo he venido a buscar la chica increíble que me besó anoche– explicó

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién te beso? ¿Qué chica? – ultimadamente no entendía las conversaciones. Él se movió y a través de los tablones de madera escudriñó con la mirada el público en las gradas

–Mírala– dijo una vez encontró lo que buscaba– Es la rubia– indicó.

– ¡Rose! –exclamé sin poder creérmelo.

–Se me hecho encima, me besó y me recitó mi propia letra– oculté mi rostro con mis manos e intente procesar rápido– Bella esa podría ser la chica de mis sueños–siguió. Un bombillo se encendió en mi cabeza.

– ¡Ese es el beso que vio Edward!– ahora todo tenía sentido

–Espera… ¿son auténticas? – se distrajo mi hermano alargando su mano para tocar mi rostro.

– ¡Claro! Ahora me dejo crecer las patillas, serás capullo– golpee su mano– Vamos, escóndete hasta el final del partido. Y devuélveme ahora mismo mi equipo–fue una odisea cambiarnos pero al final lo conseguimos. Afuera las porristas y la mascota del equipo, el Sr. Armadillo, hacían de las suyas.

.

.

Mientras esperaba a que el equipo saliera de los vestidores me fije una lista de prioridades. Primero: convencería al entrenador para ingresar al juego. Segundo: jugaría con todas mis fuerzas para vencer a Cornwall. Tercero: en cuanto acabará el partido hablaría con Edward y aclararía todo el asunto del beso. Rogaba que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado. Cuando el equipo salió me integre al final de la fila.

–Señoras y señores inicia el segundo tiempo. Illyria cero, Cornwall cero. Como ven son un par de rosquillas–anunció el locutor.

–Míster, ya puedo jugar–anuncié.

– ¿A eso le llamas jugar? He visto a niñas con tutu chutando el balón mejor que tú–sentenció.

–He cambiado– _Era la pura verdad_ –Vamos míster, deme otra oportunidad– Estaba decidida a no renunciar ahora. Si rogar era necesario, lo haría. El coach se giró para verme directamente. Creó que se percató de mí resolución.

–De acuerdo. Sal y juega. ¡Dales caña! – gritó.

.

Que puedo decir. Tenerme en el juego lo hizo más interesante. _¡Qué humilde!_ Empujé, corrí, busqué, recuperé, di lo mejor de mí. Nada fue suficiente. En varias ocasiones le di asistencia a Ed solo para que el balón fuese detenido por las manos, pies o rodillas de Mike. _¡Maldito sea!_

– ¡eh! No pudiste marcarme en el primer tiempo, ahora tampoco podrás. ¡Soy un ninja! ¡Un portero ninja!– gritó Mike cuando por quinta vez se vio amenazado por nosotros.

.

Nuestra portería estuvo en peligro también, gracias a la intervención de Garrett aún Cornwall no había anotado. En un impresionante contraataque nuestro capitán, Edward, evadió a la mayoría de la defensa para de chilena anotar el primer tanto. El público en las gradas se volvió loco, el entrenador eufórico celebró el gol desde el banquillo.

.

De un lado para otro nos pasamos los siguientes diez minutos. Era más un duelo de porteros que otra cosa. Estaba empezando a frustrarme.

– ¡Ed! ¡Ed! –grité cuando vi la oportunidad de aumentar el marcador– ¡Estoy desmarcado pásamelo! –insistí. Edward seguía ignorándome. Su objetivo fijo en la portería de Cornwall– ¡Ed! ¡Hey aquí! ¡Estoy solo! –Fue demasiado tarde. Le habían arrebatado el balón a Edward.

– ¡Edward pasa la antes! ¡Pásala! – reprendió el entrenador.

Nuestra defensa no logró contener el contraataque y en un movimiento audaz Félix anotó el gol del empate. La algarabía no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Ahí no! –refunfuñe. Ver a Mike celebrar el empate me revolvió las tripas.

– ¡Sí! ¡Así se juega! – felicitó Clapp

.

–Cornwall vuelve a estar en el partido tras el gol– anunció el locutor. _¿Cómo si no me hubiese dado cuenta?_ El partido se cerca de 15 minutos para finalizar, sin contar el alargue. Yo necesitaba ganar. Cuando vi a Edward cerca de mi posición me arme de valor y lo ataje.

–Eh… Ya sé que estas enfadado conmigo

– ¡No me hables!– dijo e intento ignorarme.

–Pero yo no he hecho nada de lo que piensas– Estaba tan molesta que lo empujé.

– ¡Apártate!

–Te aseguro que no hay nada entre Rose y yo– continúe agrediéndolo

– ¡Apártate de en medio! – él me empujó casi sacándome de su camino.

– ¡Cuando acabe el partido te lo explicare todo! Pero ahora soy tu compañero no hace falta que te guste o no. Soy parte del equipo y quiero derrotar a esos tíos– expuse

–Aparta–insistió

–Chicos no quiero molestar pero tenemos que acabar el partidito de fútbol– intervino Mike

–Vuelve a tu portería– gruñó Ed para a continuación empujarlo con fuerza.

–A mí no me empujes–protestó Mike. Su cabeza chocando con la de Ed– ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Pegarme?

–No ves como lo hago– se burló Ed. Entonces comenzaron los golpes de verdad. La lucha entre ambos capitanes incitó a que el resto de ambos equipos se lanzara a la pelea.

– ¡Para! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Basta! – Tuve un _déjá vu_. – ¡Basta ya! – seguí gritando sin que nadie atendiera a mis suplicas.

– ¡Basta ya! –gritó el entrenador

– Vamos chicos– grité

–Ya está bien. Si queréis pelear…–medió el Director. Yo solo observaba como el entrenador separaba a chicos por doquier– Me habéis oído

– ¡Queréis boxear! ¡Salid de mi estadio! Sino seguid el partido– amonestó el coach tanto a Mike como a Edward. Ambos eran sujetados por sus camisetas.

–A vuestros puestos. Armadillos en línea– continuó vociferando el director con su megáfono.

–Y eso va también por los demás–advirtió– Ahora salid y jugar al fútbol. Malditos cretinos–renegó.

–Bien en cuanto a los demás a ver si jugáis al fútbol no como un puñado de niñas– Uff. Si el supiera. Yo, de todos en el campo, era la única que había mantenido la compostura– ¿De acuerdo? – Dinklage separó furioso a ambas mascotas. Hasta ellos se habían unido a la disputa. El director seguía con su cháchara cuando escuché la voz de Rose. _¡Carajo! ¿En serio? ¡Denme un respiro!_

– ¡Emmett! ¿Estás bien?

–No, Rose. Ahora no– intente rechazarla

–Porque no vuelves a decirme que no hay nada entre Rose y tu– provocó Edward. ¡Me tenía harta con todo esto!

– ¡Te lo aseguro no hay nada entre Rose y yo! –grité

–Pero… ¿Y lo de anoche? – Ella parecía desconcertada

–No te he mentido, Ed–dije– Bueno… Sí, pero no sobre esto– Aclaré. Y sin detenerme a pensarlo confesé– Te diré la verdad…Te amo– _¡Ya está! ¡Lo había dicho!_

– ¿Eh? –el director Vulturi detuvo su andar para observarme

–Ah

– ¿Cómo has dicho? – cuestionó algo exaltada Rose

– ¿Qué? Vale que intentas creo que te equivocas– de todos los que habían escuchado mi declaración, el más afectado sin dudas era Ed.

–Si– estuvo de acuerdo alguien del equipo

–Lo siento ¡Ya no puedo más! –exclamé. El equipo contrario, el árbitro y hasta Clapp se acercaron. Y sin importarme que iba a ocurrir después inició mi verborrea– Tengo algo que deciros a todos. Yo no soy Emmett–miré directamente a Edward– ¡Soy Bella! –revelé

–Eh…espera. Tú no eres Bella– refutó

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo soy!

–No. Yo conozco a Bella. La he besado– afirmó

–Claro, era yo–alegué. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Edward no sabía ni a dónde meterse para evitar las burlas– Yo no te bese–sentenció. Era momento de decirlo todo desde el inicio.

–Eliminaron al equipo femenino de Cornwall–dije con mi voz femenina. Retiré primero una de mis patillas– Y los chicos no me dejaron jugar en su equipo– Edward parecía estar en shock–Así que he fingido ser mi hermano mientras él estaba en Londres estas últimas semanas–seguí con mi otra patilla– ¡Au! – chillé. Esta tenía más adhesivo– Quería jugar aquí y ganar a Cornwall. Auch– finalmente retiré mi peluca para dejar al descubierto mi mata de pelo natural.

– ¡Wao!

– ¡Vaya!

– ¡Tremendo!

–Pero mi hermano volvió antes. A él le viste besar a Rose y jugar el primer tiempo– continué con mi explicación.

–Solo porque lleves peluca no significa que eres una chica–Edward estaba en fase de negación.

–Está bien– acepté. Y sin pensarlo dos veces levante mi camiseta para mostrarle mis boobies no solo a Edward sino también al resto de los observadores. Eso lo dejo sin argumentos. Varios silbaron, otros exclamaron y uno que otro hizo un comentario fuera de lugar.

– ¡Bella! – chilló Mike. Lo que tuvo que pasar para que él las viera.

–Bueno ya lo habéis entendido– Edward no respondió.

–Si…yo lo capto– informó Jazz

–Vale– volví la camiseta a su sitio

–Un momento… si bese a tu hermano ¿Dónde está? –inquirió Rose. No se le notaba tan alterada después de recibir tal noticia.

–Ah bueno. Quizás ya estará en china. Después de mostrar sus partes nobles sabrá que…

–Estoy aquí– interrumpió mi hermano la reciente declaración del director.

–Ah

–Vale estoy empezando a flipar– comentó mirándome a mí y luego a Emmett.

–Damas y caballeros debo decir que os se los dije…–habló Royce usando el megáfono.

–Déjalo– lo detuvo el director para luego sacarlo por las orejas.

–Lo ves Edward yo no te traicioné– su mirada de desahuciado me partía el alma– Perdona. No quería que esto sucediera porque no quería lastimarte pero solo quería demostrar que sabía jugar. Y quería una oportunidad–Se sentía bien volver a decir la verdad– ¿Edward? – Él seguía pareciendo desamparado.

–Es lo que dice el entrenador antes de cada partido–señaló– No temáis a la grandeza. Algunos nacen con ella otros la alcanzan y a la mayoría se les echa encima. La mejor oportunidad que tenemos de ser grandes hoy… es de que juegues– Me sentí aliviada de que confiara en mis capacidades.

–Sí, si– celebró el equipo

–No…se acabó el partido– pronunció Clapp– No dejaremos que una chica juegue.

–Escucha amigo, estáis en Illyria. Aquí no hay discriminación– sentenció Dinklage. Y por la cara de pocos amigos, a Clapp no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. No había reglas que lo prohibieran.

–De acuerdo. Bien. Creéis que nos ganareis con una chica en el equipo– satirizó.

–Nos vamos a reír–se burló Mike. El team de Cornwall soltó las carcajadas.

–Vamos, yo tengo la última palabra. Vale– reprendió Clapp a su capitán.

Dinklage me guiño un ojo. Yo resistí el impulso de quedarme con la boca abierta, asentí y me prometí no fallarle.

–Bien chicos. ¡A por ellos! ¡Tenéis que golearles! – nos animó

–Si–gritamos en conjunto

–Vamos, adelante

–Amigos los dos equipos empatan a menos de veinte minutos de que acabe el partido– anunció el comentarista.

.

Como ya no necesitaba preocuparme por un par de cosas pude concentrarme mejor en el juego. El haber dejado en ridículo al equipo masculino Cornwall me costó. Ellos se ensañaron conmigo, yo me mantuve en la firme disposición de resistir. Con cada minuto que se restaba del reloj más intenso se ponía el partido. La defensa era férrea y Alec no me dejaba a sol ni sombra. Cuando solo quedaban menos de dos minutos de reposición conseguimos un saque lateral.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Desmarcaos!– pidió Ed desde la línea justo antes de cobrar el saque. Logré desmarcarme y hacerme con el balón. Me dirigí hacia la portería de Mike. Casi había evadido a todos los defensas cuando Alec logró alcanzarme. Barrió con tanta potencia que volé por los aires. El muy maldito no había ido al balón sino a mi pierna. Me mantuve un rato en el suelo intentando recuperarme de fuerte impactó. Escuché la algarabía seguida de las protestas. El árbitro había declarado penalti y la expulsión de Alec. Laurent me tendió la mano para que pudiese ponerme de pie. Mi equipo decidió que yo debía cobrarlo.

.

–Seguramente este penalti decidirá el partido– se escuchó a través de los altavoces. _¡Genial! Solo un poco más de presión._

.

El árbitro me entregó el balón. Yo intentaba mantener mi corazón dentro de mi caja torácica. Deseaba tanto anotar que tenía miedo de fallar.

– ¿Por dónde vas a tirarlo? ¿Por aquí? verdad– molestó Mike señalando mi lado derecho de la portería– Lo tiraras por ese lado. Me recuerdas. Me recuerdas–Él y yo habíamos entrenado un par de veces– Ves la portería se está encogiendo. Y yo me estoy agrandando–Para concentrarme recordé las palabras de Edward y la confianza que había depositado en mí al permitirme seguir jugando– ¡Vamos! ¡Pateas como una chica! Los chicos son mejores ¡No lo conseguirás! ¡Eres una perdedora!– siguió insultándome.

–Concéntrate–gritó alguien

–Estoy en tu cabeza. Estoy en tu cabeza. Jajaja– Mike pretendía fastidiarme. No lo lograría. Solo hizo falta escuchar el silbatazo para que mis músculos entraran en acción. Patee el balón con fuerza y en la misma dirección que había indicado Mike. Casi en la araña. Mike la detuvo. _¡El imbécil la detuvo!_ No tuve mucho tiempo para reprenderme por idiota, en el rebote Edward la cabeceó devolviéndomela. De media bolea logré patearla hacia el lado contrario de la portería. Y esta vez sí entro. Justo en la esquinita.

– ¡Siiii! – gritaron mis compañeros.

–No, no, no– lloriqueó Mike

– ¡Sí! – chillé yo. Jazz me levantó como sino pesara nada.

– ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Ha sido un gol de suerte! ¡No quiero volver a verte más! ¡Te odio! – vociferó para luego salir llorando de la cancha.

Cuando fui liberada por Jazz corrí hacia mi antiguo equipo. Todas las chicas estaban aquí. Me sentía muy feliz por no haberles fallado.

– ¡Oh sí! –chilló Ali para brincarme encima. Si no fuera por Zafrina y Anna, ambas hubiésemos terminado en el suelo.

– ¡Lo has hecho Bella! –me felicitó Ange con sus ojos un poco vidriosos.

– ¡Esa es nuestra capitana! –clamó Gianna.

–Sonríe para la cámara– anunció Paul entre el mar de chicas.

– ¡Ha sido una pasada!– exclamó Bree

– ¡Eres lo máximo! – gritó Chealse

– ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! –anunció Claire

–Acabas de anotar el gol del triunfo, di algo– dijo Cynthia señalo

–Vamos a hacer un acercamiento– indicó Paul jugando con el aparato.

–Ya déjenlo–sonreí al verlos tan entusiasmados– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – logre divisar a dos personas muy parecidas a mis progenitores. _¡Oh Rayos!_ Ellos habían visto y escuchado todo. Me recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones, mi hermano se nos unió. Se armó el trepa que sube cuando ellos comprendieron todo el asunto de la suplantación. Logré posponer la reprimenda, tanto para mi hermano como para mí, para más tarde. Necesitaba encargarme de un par de cosas primero. Mis padres se retiraron con el fin de cuadrar la próxima cena familiar. Ubiqué a Rose y la llamé para que se nos acercara.

–Emmett Swan, ella es Rosalie Hale– los presenté al fin

–Encantado de conocerte– dijo embobado mi hermano. Ambos se alejaron para comenzar a conocerse. Sentí que alguien me miraba. Localice a Edward a solo unos pocos metros de mí. Quise acercarme. Él negó con su cabeza. Fue como si la tierra bajo mis pies se abriera. Y me quedé allí. Sola. Mientras el resto celebraba la victoria.

.

.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo _._

 _¡Blasfemias!_

Cada día que pasaba solo provocaba que aumentara el hueco en mi pecho. Durante el primer fin de semana, post Epic Fail, Edward había ignorado todas mis llamadas, mensajes de texto y de voz. Era realmente frustrante. Y eso no era todo. Cornwall denunció a Illyria por incumplir el reglamento, a pesar de ser un juego de exhibición y que no estuviese en juego ninguna copa, fue sancionado. No por permitir jugar a una chica, sino por el hecho de aceptar en el grupo a un miembro no matriculado en la institución. Eso me hacía sentir fatal. El equipo varonil de Illyria no me culpó, de hecho intentaron hacerme sentir mejor en cuanto supe la noticia. Igual, me sentí como la mierda. Y siguiendo con la racha de malas noticias, Clapp logró convencer al director de que fuera expulsada del colegio. No sé cómo, quizás el hecho de que fueran familia y de que yo había dejado en evidencia a mi antiguo coach tuvieran que ver. Sin embargo, restablecieron el equipo femenil y contrataron a una nueva profesora, Tanya Denali. De acuerdo con los informes de mis amigas la profe es muy cool.

Justo a inicios de semana, mi padre y el entrenador Dinklage intercedieron por mí ante Aro Vulturi. No es que se hiciera mucho de rogar. El martes ya era estudiante, ahora sí, formal de Illyria. Tomando en cuenta que fui yo quien asistió las dos primeras semanas de clase no iba tan atrasada como mi hermano. A él se le impuso la tarea, no tan agradable, de atender en la cafetería del cole junto al director.

El miércoles fue, oficialmente, mi primer día de clases en Illyria como Isabella "Bella" Swan; alias "Bella es el chico". Y a pesar de ser bastante popular me sentía desdichada. Compartía la mayoría de las clases con Edward. Él se dedicaba a ignorarme clase tras clase. Rose y mi ahora nueva compañera de habitación, Irina, fueron muy lindas conmigo, después de todo lo que yo había provocado.

.

–Vamos Bella, arregla esa cara– refunfuño mi hermano

–Es la única que tengo– protesté intentando alejar sus manos de mis costillas

–No me gusta verte así–dijo atrayéndome en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

– ¡Mi vida se ha acabado! – lloriqueé contra su pecho– ¡Él me odia!

– ¡No seas tonta!– me alejo para mirarme a la cara– ¿Dónde está la chica a la que no le importó hacer lo necesario para jugar fútbol? ¿Qué se disfrazó de hombre? ¿Qué convivió con un grupo de chicos por casi dos semanas sin ser descubierta? ¿Qué le pateo el trasero a Mike? ¿Qué enamoró …–tapé su boca con mis manos.

–Vale, Vale. Lo captó– dije sonriendo

–Entonces a que esperas–incitó.

–Necesito tu ayuda– Me había persuadido. No me iba a dar por vencida. Si había logrado convencer a todos de que era chico, también lograría que Edward me disculpara.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos vemos**


	9. Maldito Amor y sigo amando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia. En especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

 **Cariños ;)**

 **PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene modificaciones de la versión original.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **.**

 **MALDITO AMOR…Y SIGO AMANDO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Él había arrancado mi corazón. Lo había arrojado al suelo para luego pisotearlo sin contemplación…

Y ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada.

 _Me sentía como la mierda._

…

Seguí abrazando mi almohada e ignoré los intentos de Rose e Irina para que me levantara de la cama.

Él me había convertido en una niñata.

En mi corta vida jamás un chico había logrado que me sintiera así.

Volví a suspirar. Lo que hace el Amor.

 _Estúpido Amor._

 _._

– Bella, es hora–insistió la Rubia. Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada para acallar su voz.

–Vamos Bella– escuché decir a Irina. Apreté más fuerte la almohada contra mis orejas. No estaba de ánimos para ir a jugar a Barbie Bella.

–Bella si no te levantas voy a ir a buscar a Alice y a tu madre– amenazó Rose. Temblé ligeramente. Esas dos mujeres juntas eran de temer. Sin embargo, continúe haciéndome de rogar. Quizás se cansarían y me dejaran sola con mi miseria. _Dramática._

– ¡Hey! – me quejé cuando mi escudo fue arrebatado de mis manos. Mire con mala cara a Rose y a Irina– Quiero de vuelta mi almohada– demandé y extendí mi mano para que retornara a mí. Rose la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación– ¡Qué Diablos!

–Isabella– reprendió Rose. Estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada– Te quiero fuera de esa cama en cinco segundos o bajaré a buscar a tu madre para que te ponga ese vestido que tanto desea verte usar– no tuvo que decir otra palabra más para que abandonara la comodidad de mi refugio. Eso sí…no paré de refunfuñar durante todo el trayecto.

.

Había deseado que este día no llegara pero puesto que en los últimos días no adquirí ninguna habilidad especial… ni a mi gen mutante le dio por expresarse, no me quedaba de otra más que resignarme. Un sentimiento muy recurrente últimadamente.

Al momento de reunirme con mi madre hice mi mayor esfuerzo por aparentar estar feliz. Después de todo ella no era la responsable de mis males. Mi hermano estaba radiante cuando miraba a Rose. Yo deseaba que Edward me mirara así o que estuviese aquí, por lo menos. Estruje mis dedos para mantener los nervios a raya. Tenía miedo de saber cómo había tomado Edward mi último intento por conseguir sus disculpas. Cuando al fin reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle Emmett solo me brindo una sonrisa condescendiente. Empeoró mi estado anímico.

.

Toda la tarde había sido un caos. Chicas por doquier intentando verse más bellas que nunca. Encaje…encaje y más encaje… _me estaban provocando nauseas._ Eso sumado a que la bruja de Jess había tenido la brillantez de traer como acompañante al idiota de Mike solo aumentaba la sensación de malestar. Su sonrisa de suficiencia me daba ganas de patearlo. No fue necesario una vez Paul rememoró el gol que le anoté.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara el trigésimo octavo baile de debutantes y yo seguía con mi polera, mis jeans y mi abrigo. Me había dejado maquillar solo para que mi madre no se sintiera peor. Rose se veía preciosa. Su vestido blanco strapless le marcaba cada una de sus curvas. De seguro a mi hermano le agradaría la vista. Mi autoestima ni siquiera se inmutó en deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba. _Así de grave era la cosa_. Me di a la tarea de retocar el maquillaje de Rose para sentirme algo útil.

–Aún puede presentarse–interrumpió Rose mi línea de pensamientos.

–No viste su cara–dije.

– ¡He encontrado el vestido perfecto! – chilló mamá, evitando cualquier argumento que estuviese preparando mi cuñadita. _¿Cuantas veces le había escuchado decir lo mismo? Ufff…ya había perdido la cuenta._

–Oh, gracias mamá. Pero no creo que tenga la oportunidad de ponérmelo–expliqué

–Tonterías, no necesitas un hombre para ponerte un bonito vestido–contestó y sin embargo no me presionó. Por primera vez me pareció ver su lado adulto. Sonreí. Ella se metió al vestidor con el objeto en mano.

–Pero es mejor tenerlo–indicó Paul apareciendo de entre el montón de debutantes que nos rodeaban. Hoy había tenido trabajo de sobra peinando a las chicas– Isabella Swan–dijo seriamente tomándome la mano y arrodillándose frente a mí. Si no conociera sus sentimientos fraternales por mí realmente me preocuparía por una pedida de matrimonio– Sería un gran honor acompañarte esta noche–anunció solemnemente.

–Gracias Paul, eres un encanto– Su acto brindó de cierta calidez a mi corazón.

– ¡Orugitas! –Chilló la Sra. Mallory desde el pasillo– ¡Mis preciosas Orugitas! ¡En veinte minutos serás hermosas mariposas!– terminó su extraño anuncio cerca de donde nos hallábamos.

– ¡Orugitas!… ¡Mariposas!– canturrearon Paul y Rose una vez Lauren se retiró del lugar. Y aunque me causó gracia seguía sintiéndome mal.

–Estás preciosa–le señalé a Rose– Perdonen pero necesito tomar el aire– me disculpé con mi cuñada y con Paul. Solo faltaban veinte minutos. Aunque frente a Rose había declarado estar muy segura de que él no vendría, en mi interior mantenía la esperanza. _Maldito Amor_ _y sigo amando._

.

.

La mansión Mallory era muy bonita. Su patio trasero daba al lago y puesto que la noche era fría no corría riesgo de toparme con nadie. Deseaba un momento a solas. Pensé en como mi vida había cambiado por una decisión, la firme convicción en que podía hacer lo que me propusiera.

 _Y aun así no logré convencerlo a él_.

Pateé unas piedritas del camino. Mis dos últimos intentos no habían dado resultado. Suspiré. Fuera de eso mi vida no podía estar mejor.

…

Como en Illyria no existía equipo femenil de fútbol fui aceptada en el de chicos. Claro, tenía sus desventajas pero no me quejaba, hacía lo que más me gustaba…y no me enfrentaba a mi antiguo equipo, cosa que sería de lo más incómoda. Además, era la encargada de reclutar a las chicas interesadas en formar un equipo para el próximo año.

Mis citas con el consejero estudiantil se habían reducido a una vez por semana. El Director Vulturi creyó conveniente mantenerlas para que mis tendencias a "cambiar de género" no afectaran mi desarrollo como persona. _Tonterías_

Mi vida familiar estaba viento en popa, las relaciones diplomáticas entre mis padres se habían restablecido. Emmett y yo nos sentíamos más unidos que nunca.

Mis nuevos y viejos amigos se compenetraban bastante bien. Además, era muy probable que en pocos años Jazz y Alice se casaran. Esos dos nada más tuvieron que verse a la cara para declararse mutuamente enamorados. Fue una situación de lo más extraña y sin embargo de las más dulces que he presenciado. Irina ya llevaba una semana saliendo oficialmente con Laurent y aunque me resultaban un poquito perturbadoras sus muestras de afecto público no podía sentirme más feliz por ambos.

Todo marchaba bien…

Todo excepto mi vida amorosa.

 _Nada es perfecto._

Lo más difícil de la situación era verlo a diario, tanto en clases como en las prácticas del equipo, y no poder hablar como antes.

Le extrañaba tanto.

Me hacía falta conversar con él de todo y nada.

Verlo estudiar mientras fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo.

Sonreír por alguna broma que yo hiciera.

Tome varias piedrecillas y las arroje al lago. También estaba molesta con él. Afectada porque no comprendiera que en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerle daño y que mis sentimientos era reales.

 _Flashback_

 _Después de la charla con mi hermano tenía varias ideas con respecto a cómo lograría que Edward me perdonara. Pero antes de tomar las medidas extremas tenía que hablar con él una última vez. Su actitud me estaba desquiciando, y debido a que en clase no atendía mis llamados decidí hacerlo durante la práctica del equipo. No obtuve ningún resultado favorable. Odie a Einstein, su frase "si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo" no me estaba ayudando. Fui paciente y espere hasta el viernes siguiente para hacer mi mayor esfuerzo._

 **.**

– _No estoy convencida–comenté por enésima vez_

– _Vamos, Bella. No seas tan negativa– amonestó Rose_

– _¡Por Dios! Soy tan buena en esto…como…como Emmett jugando al fútbol–dije_

– _¡Hey! Qué te he escuchado– bufó mi hermano_

– _No eres la mejor…– señaló Ali– pero al menos no apestas– terminó su frase cuando la mayoría de los presentes la taladró con sus miradas._

– _Ali, no ayudas– reprendió Paul. Ella encogió los hombros._

– _La cuestión no es si lo haces bien o no…lo importante es la intención–continuó. Ángela codeo su costado y Paul volvió a negar con la cabeza._

– _No le hagas caso. Puedes hacerlo– animó Ánge_

– _Tu tranquila…todos estamos aquí… para apoyarte– comentó Irina riendo nerviosamente. Recordarme el hecho de que el lugar estaba casi repleto solo aumento mi angustia._

– _Creo que voy a vomitar– anuncié. Las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás._

– _Bella…solo respira– indicó mi hermano_

– _¡Maldición! Si hasta las manos me tiemblan–insistí_

– _Ya se te pasará– aseguró mirándome con sus ojos marrones_

– _Sigo sin creer que sea buena idea– dije una vez más_

– _Recuerdo que fue idea tuya–sus hoyuelos marcándose mientras se reía de mí._

– _¡No fue mi idea! –chillé_

– _¡Si lo fue!– exclamaron mis amigos_

– _Que no…_

– _Bella– advirtió Paul_

– _Pero…_

– _Pero nada…ya hemos pasado por esto… ¿Recuerdas? – Su mirada fija en mí. No tuve otra opción que aceptar lo que decían y callarme._

– _Ya llego– dijo Zafrina entrando en mi campo de visión_

– _¡Oh Dios!–murmure. Apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Rose haciendo círculos en mi espalda._

– _Bella…mírame– levante la mirada–Solo respira–instó mi hermano_

– _Tú puedes Bella. Ya lo has practicado– motivo Ange_

– _Recuerdo que no estaba la mitad del cole presente– refunfuñe_

– _Haz hecho cosas peores_

– _¡Alice! –chillamos todos_

– _Vale, vale– dijo ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

– _¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunté a mi mello_

– _Talento natural– contestó sacándome una sonrisa –Vamos, arriba…es hora del show_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me mantuve oculta, a un lado de la tarima, hasta que mi hermano terminara de hablar. A pesar que tanto Jazz como Laurent habían aceptado la misión de traer a Edward. No tenía ni idea de que artimañas se valieron para lograr convencerlo, después de todo hoy mi hermano se presentaría con su banda aquí. "Él no evita a tu hermano, solo a ti" pensé. Mi garganta estaba reseca, mis manos sudaban a más no poder y mi corazón latía tan rápido como el batir de las alas de un colibrí. Cosa que empeoro cuando escuché la voz de Emmett._

– _Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros–los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja. Seth, Collin y Jared ya estaban en sus puestos– Muchas gracias por venir, espero que disfruten de su comida y por supuesto de la música– se le veía tan resuelto sobre el escenario– Hoy le tenemos un número singular. Esta es canción inédita…dedicada a una persona especial– esa era mi señal. Respiré profundo y rogué que mi voz no saliera tan rasposa._

– _Disculpa si te avergüenzo más de lo que ya lo hice… pero puesto que no logro convencerte no me dejaste otra opción–tome una respiración para continuar hablando mientras salía a la vista de todos. No sabía si mirar directamente a Edward o mirar al suelo para evitar terminar cayéndome. Opte por la segunda, a fin de cuentas llevaba tacones y vestido. Argg–Sabes lo obstinada que puedo llegar a ser–reí nerviosamente– Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento de verdad. No quería lastimarte. Esto va para ti–finalicé. Respire profundamente y comencé a cantar._

 _Fin del flashback_

 **.**

 **.  
** El hecho de que Edward saliera del restaurante antes de que yo terminara de "vomitar" la canción fue…horrible. Con mi corazón hecho añicos y las lágrimas a punto de desbordar mis ojos, no tuve la entereza para continuar frente a toda esa gente. Así que antes de que me quebrara pedí disculpas y salí lo más rápido que pude. Y como si no fuera poco alguien había colgado el video en youtube. _Genial_. Continué arrojando piedrecillas y maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

.

El sonido de alguien acercándose me distrajo de la tarea que me había impuesto. Mi corazón se aceleró casi al punto de querer salirse de mi pecho. La esperanza comenzó a florecer y antes de que mi cerebro se conectara correctamente con mi función motora empecé a hablar.

–Pensé que no vendrías…significa mucho para mí– él siguió acercándose. Su lejanía y la poca luz no me permitía ver su rostro– ¡Di algo!– su silencio me mortificaba.

–Tengo que abrir los aspersores– contestó. Ese hombre frente a mí no era Edward. Fue como si cayera en picada, sin nada que detuviera el golpe.

–Lo siento– dije y agradecí no haber dicho ninguna otra cosa que me dejara aún más en ridículo. Giré con la intención de alejarme de allí tan rápido como fuera posible solo para ser detenida por la presencia del ser más perfecto que haya pisado la tierra. _Bueno, al menos para mí._

 _Él había venido. Chilló mi vocecita interna._

 _¡Él vino!_

Después del shock inicial un sinfín de emociones recorrió mi sistema a la velocidad de la luz. No me decidía entre golpearlo por ser tan bruto con mis sentimientos o arrojarme a sus brazos para besar sus labios. La opción dos llevaba ventaja, vestido con ese esmoquin se veía tan… _comestible_. _Yumi._ Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para acallar mis pensamientos nada inocentes. _No es un pedazo de carne_ me recordé. Me empapé de su rostro, de repente sentía mucho calor. Detuve el impulso de abanicarme. Fue un trabajo hercúleo mantener la compostura.

Edward estaba nervioso, lo conocía, podía decirlo por la forma en que pasaba su mano insistentemente por su cabello. El silencio se mantuvo entre nosotros. Respire profundo. Era momento de dejar de hacerme ilusiones. _Probablemente vino a terminar de machacar tu corazón_ pensé vilmente. Aleje la energía negativa y rompí el silencio.

–Hola– dije casi en un susurro.

–Hola– contestó él.

– ¿Ha que has venido?– cuestioné. Crucé los dedos para que de una vez por todas la situación entre los dos se arreglara.

–He sido un completo imbécil sabes…– se detuvo a meditar antes de continuar– Hace unos días besé a una chica… en la feria… y hasta ahora no he dejado de pensar en ello– confesó. Me sentí volar.

–Ni ella tampoco– se me escapó. _Qué más daba, él ya lo sabía_.

–Debo confesar que he sido extremadamente rudo con ella– cambió su peso de un pie a otro– De verdad lo siento– terminó en un susurro entregándome un ramo de fresias que hasta ahora no había notado. _¡Qué distraída!_ Pero quién podía culparme. Jamás me habían regalado flores.

–Gracias, son mis favoritas – murmuré

–Lo sé– dijo de vuelta. Mi cara debió mostrar la interrogante. Si no fuera por la poca iluminación juraría que se estaba sonrojando. _Oh Dios_ – Um…tú…bueno…hueles a fresias…así que yo…este…pensé…–volvió a jugar con su pelo. _¿Había algo más hermoso que esto?…Lo dudo._ Sonreí divertida, él me respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado provocando que mi corazón se saltara un latido. _Mi sonrisa favorita._ – ¿En que estábamos? Ah sí, te hablaba de esta linda chica con la cual me comporte como un idiota– evadió el tema. Lo deje ser…por ahora– Y además echo de menos a mi compañero de cuarto…me caía muy bien– finalizó

–Pues…sigue aquí dentro– señale mi pecho con mi mano libre– Escucha sé que debería haberte dicho quién era pero tenía miedo. Lo siento– dije tan rápido. Por primera vez, desde que supo la verdad, se quedó para escucharme.

–Lo sé– suspiro– Y en serio lamento haberme comportado como lo hice. Estaba asustado y confundido– su mano volvió a subir para desarreglar su cabello. Yo deseaba hacer eso. Sin pensarlo detuve su brazo. Él no me aparto. Mi corazón se hincho– Aun así no debí tratarte mal– sus orbes esmeraldas mirándome fijamente hacía que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera– Yo…estuve pensando… mucho… y… bueno. Si hubiera sabido que eras una chica no habríamos hablado como lo hicimos. Ni nos hubiéramos conocido del mismo modo. Y habría sido una pena– Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Casi me vuelvo gelatina. Mi temperatura corporal seguía en aumento.

–Quiero que sepas que todo lo que me dijiste cuando era un chico hizo que me cayeras mejor como chica– recité una parte de la canción. Su mirada se entristeció al reconocer la letra.

–Yo…–suspiró– lo siento– se acercó aún más invadiendo mi espacio corporal. No me quejé. Cuando su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla sentí mi cara calentarse– Déjame recompensarte por mi mal comportamiento– comencé a negar. Se lo estaba poniendo fácil pero al carajo…yo amaba a este hombre– Por favor–dijo haciendo un puchero. _Jodido Cristo_. ¿Quién se puede negar a una petición así?– Dame otra oportunidad– asentí frenéticamente. Él volvió a sonreír– De ahora en adelante todo será más fácil…si sigues siendo una chica– susurro más cerca de mi rostro.

–Lo prometo– conteste. Deseaba que me besara ya.

–La razón por la que vine– su aliento casi mezclándose con el mío– fue para decirte que Te amo Isabella Swan– y eso fue todo lo que necesité para que fuera al paraíso. Por supuesto, luego me besó. _¡Bendito amor!_

 **.**

* * *

 **Si me odian no las culpo. Mil disculpas no alcanzaran para redimirme. Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **¿Les gustó la ligera alteración? ¿Algún review?**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **Si desean preguntar algo pueden enviarme un PM o un mensaje en fb.**

 **Se les quiere un montón.**

 **.**


End file.
